Todo por ti
by PoetaOscura
Summary: Por un pequeño descuido su vida se ve marcada para siempre, ella hará lo imposible por rescatar la vida de una de sus madres y conseguir el cariño de otra...
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia se la dedico a mi amiga NoveltyWhite, que con sus apuros mentales logro explotarme las ideas y novatadas para una historia, espero les guste y que puedan seguirle las huellas...

**Prólogo**:

Estaba sentada en el parque mirando el bello azul del cielo.

-"Me encanta"- Eso pense.

Cada día luego de la escuela, me escapo de mis amigos y vengo al parque a contemplar el cielo como lo hacia mamá. Desde pequeña ibamos al parque y me sentaba con ella y siempre me decia "que el cielo era la mejor puerta hacia la libertad"...

-Donde estás?...(Dije tristemente)- ah sido siempre mi pregunta desde hace 5 años.

Desaparecistes por mi culpa, por no estar preparada...

-Sora-chan! Al fin te encuentro! Sabía que estarías aqui, sabes lo mucho que he estado preocupada?- Dijo jadeando mi amiga.

Ella va en el mismo instituto que yo y tambien esta aprendiendo a utilizar la magia, pero se encuentra en los primeros niveles de aprendizaje con mi hermana...

-Yuri-chan... Umm... lo siento, olvide el tiempo- Respondí sin animos, aun observando el azul del cielo...

Yuri-chan es una amiga de la infancia, siempre esta cuidandome; yo soy muy alejada en lo mio, pero ella es la unica que aprendio a conocerme...

Oh! Cierto, soy Sora Takamachi-Harlaown, hija de las famosas As de Ases; la Capitana Nanoha Takamachi y la Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown; que han mantenido la Seccion 6 en perfecto funcionamiento junto a mi tia la Comandante Hayate Yagami, tengo 11 años y estoy en la escuela preparandome para convertirme en una de las mejores magas aéreas para formar parte del equipo de investigacion en busca de cambios de magia y actividades ocultas en distintos planetas. Mi hermana Vivio Takamachi-Harlaown es una de las mejores Capitanas en el escuadron de Nanoha-mamá a pesar de su corta edad, ella quedo a cargo luego de...

En fin! Estoy tratando de esforzarme en todo, solo para que Fate-mamá deje a un lado tanto trabajo y podamos compartir nuevamente como familia... Vivio-onechan junto a Tia Hayate son quienes cuidan de mi; cuando no estan ocupadas con los cadetes, el escuadron y las misiones...

Yo trato de hacer todo lo posible por aprender y esforzarme mas y mas en mi preparación como maga, cueste lo que me cueste te encontrare Nanoha-mama y sabre que fue lo que paso ese dia...

-[Llamada entrante Sir]- Hablo mi dispositivo...

Por cierto, mi dispositivo fue un regalo de mi tia Hayate, es una esfera, sii! Como la de Nanoha-mamá (Raising Heart) y con el color de Bardiche de Fate-mamá (Dorado)... Tiene unas pequeñas alas y siempre me sigue a todos lados y permanece aferrado a mi muñeca con sus pequeñas alas...

-Abre pantalla Star Light- Dije incorporandome con Yuri-chan a mi lado mirandome un poco preocupada...

-Cadete Sora Takamachi-Harlaown, he estado tratando de localizarte, necesito que vengas a mi oficina- hablo desde el otro lado la Comandante Yagami...

-Tia Hayate, PERDON, perdon! Comandante Yagami! Enseguida voy- Dije rapidamente, sabiendo que cometi un error al nombrarla de esa forma...

-No te preocupes Sora-chan, date prisa- Y la comunicacion se corto.

Sin mas que esperar sali rapidamente a la oficina de mi tia, me despedi de Yuri-chan y le dije que la llamaría al llegar a casa.

Para cuando llegue a la oficina de la tia Hayate, toque dos veces antes de entrar.

-Permiso, aqui Cadete Sora Takamachi/Harlaown reportandose comandante!- dije fuerte y claro...

-Adelante, Sora, te estaba esperando- Dijo mi tia seriamente, tanto que el sufijo "chan" lo dejo por fuera. Mmm...

-Pasa y sientate- rapidamente pase y me sente frente a ella... Su expresion no era nada feliz.

-Te hice venir Sora por que he recibido otra queja de tu parte en el entrenamiento de hoy! Sabes lo que me cuesta defender tu aptitud cada dia, no solo comprometes a tu hermana, sino que los otros capitanes tienen muchas quejas de tu parte por la gran cantidad de magia que utilizas, se que eres y estoy mas que segura que eres mucho mas fuerte que tus mamas y que la misma Vivio; pero tienes q aprender a controlar tu fuerza en el campo de batalla...

-TIA!- Interrumpi en seco -Es decir, Comandante Yagami! Se muy bien como me he estado comportando, no soy ninguna niña, lo unico que hago es intentar mejorar en cada entrenamiento, no es mi culpa que cada vez me vean con mas delicadeza al entrenar, no soy de vidrio! Me tratan como si fuera un caso especial, como si mi fortaleza no fuera suficiente- Termine de hablar bruscamente y la mirada fija en mi tia...

-Sora-chan, eres una niña! Solo tienes 11 años, ya hemos tenido esta conversacion, desde que Nanoha desaparecio, no haces mas que culparte y meterte de lleno entrenando y en las clases! Aun eres una niña, tienes q descansar y ver las cosas de otra manera, encontraremos una solucion, tu sabes que ella no hubiese querido verte asi.- Dijo mi tia con mucha esperanza...

-Tia... No te preocupes, es lo menos que quiero, creo que aprendi a cuidarme sola desde hace mucho, mejor dime... Fate-mamá... Como esta? Que esta haciendo? Tengo ya mas de un año que no la veo y... Tengo la prueba de habilidad magica la otra semana! Seria bien verla entre el publico- Termine diciendo...

-Fate-chan... Ella está comandando un grupo de busqueda en distintos planetas, ya que hay uno en especial que ha emitido señales magicas de Nanoha, son señales debiles y estamos...-

-Qué?- interrumpi secamente -Por que no fui informada Comandante? Se trata de una posible pista sobre el paradero de mamá, ademas Fate-mamá esta ayudando y considero que yo tambien puedo ayudar, meresco ayudar en la busqueda de Nanoha-mamá Tia!-

-Hacemos todo lo posible por localizar a Nanoha... Sora, tú mas que nadie sabe lo que nos hemos movido en estos 5 aÑos para poder saber su paradero, una pista, algo de que paso... Mas NO estas autorizada para formar parte de ningun equipo, por ahora eres una cadete que a pesar de ser la mejor y mas fuerte de tu clase, no tienes el permiso ya que no has hecho tu prueba- Dijo tia Hayate, con seria frustracion en su cara.

-Lo se tia, lo se, solo quiero saber que paso con ella? Donde ha estado estos años, por que se la llevaron. Tia, ella me culpa, ni siquiera me mira, me ignora todo el tiempo y siempre ha sido fria y distante conmigo, no se que hacer para que cambie de opinion y deje de culparme... Siento que cada vez que me mira es como si no desea hacerlo! Yo quisiera hacer lo que fuera por simplemente cambiar toda la historia...

-No digas eso! Fate-chan está muy arrepentida de lo que te dijo, por eso trata de ahogarse en el trabajo, no sabe como enfrentarte y buscar tu perdon, ademas, tú muy bien sabes lo terrible que es Fate-chan para exprezar lo que siente; y tú, eres la viva imagen de Nanoha-chan, se le complica mucho mas las cosas, aunque sigo diciendo que eso es una excusa de su parte por no ver mas de ella en ti... Tienes de cada una un poco... "Yo diria q todo" (Se dijo mentalmente)...

Cierto... Lo habia olvidado... Soy la viva imagen de Nanoha-mamá, cabello cobrizo opaco y ojos azules claros, muy claros! Mamá decia: "Hija tienes un color de ojos donde se refleja el alma del cielo"... Desde que todo pasó deje de cortar mi cabello (mamá siempre lo hacia), empece a usar una cola ladeada a medida que mi cabello crecia y crecia, queria tenerlo como mis mamás, largo y con valor en el corazón... Aunque...

-Pero yo soy su hija tia! Cada vez que me mira, me ve como si me odiara o despreciara, solo porque me paresco a Nanoha-mamá?... Hubiera preferido morir en vez de sentir lo que siento ahora!-

-SORA! Estas loca?... Nanoha-chan jamas lo hubiera permitido! Y Fate-chan tampoco! Ten un poco mas de delicadeza al hablar... Tienes a tu hermana que te adora y sabes que nos tienes a nosotros tambien...

-Pero es la verdad tia, Donde esta Fate-mamá?, todo este tiempo que ha pasado con ella? Porque me abandono sin decir nada? Creci sin saber el cariño de mis madres y en especial sú cariño, fui criada en los entrenamientos militares, Fate-mama siempre estuvo ausente y al verme siempre lo ha hecho con desprecio y se que todo es mi culpa, ella me culpa!.-

Empece a llorar de la rabia y la impotencia que sentia! Mis nudillos estaban completamente blancos sobre el escritorio.

Recorde lo que paso hace tanto tiempo...

**Flash** **Back (Hace 5 años):**

Campo de entrenamiento (clase de preparacion especial en vuelo)...

Nanoha-mamá habia puesto una batalla simulada; Vivio-oneechan estaba probando su nuevo dispositivo (Regalo de mis mamás)! Su grupo; unos chicos mayores que ella, estaban en formacion para iniciar el combate simulado! Todos con chaquetas barreras y sus armas de combate... Ya mamá habia explicado a todos que no se esforzaran en el simulacro, por que naturalmente mi hermana era nueva y seria muy pesado el esfuerzo para dominar el dispositivo! Fate-mamá observaba en el puesto de seguridad monitoreando todo por las pantallas, yo estaba junto a ella prestando atencion a pesar de ser pequeña, amaba estar con las tres, Fate-mama analizaba los movimientos de cada participante, cuando mire hacia el lugar de Nanoha-mama, conectamos las miradas, me lanzo una sonrisa y mentalmente me dijo -"Sora-chan mira lo que tu mamá y tu hermana haran en esta batalla, cuando seas mas grande, pelearas asi o mas fuerte que nosotras Ok"...-

-"Vivio hazlo bien, enfocate en los movimientos basicos, en los ataques de tus compañeros, prometo llevarte a comer pizza junto con Nanoha-mama y Sora"- dijo Fate-mama desde el puesto de monitoreo... Oneechan se puso roja de inmediato jeje, Fate-mama me sonreia y me dio un beso en la frente...

-Oneechan! Oneechan!- dije mirando a mi hermana y alzando las manos, que naturalmente miro a donde estaba.. -Oneechan; la mejor! Hazlo bien oneechan!- dije con animos.

Ella bajo rapidamente, me abrazo y me dijo: "Tu hermana hara lo mejor que pueda Sora-chan, solo observa todo, te amo" me dio un beso en la cabeza y subio rapidamente a posicionarse junto con los demas... Mis madres reian con nuestra escena.

Al comenzar la batalla todo iba saliendo bien, oneechan le costaba esquivar los ataques de los muchachos y dominar su dispositivo, en eso que ella lanza un campo de proteccion para esquivar los golpes, las alarmas en todo el Domo de combate se encienden, todos se detuvieron, y la alerta decia que habian atravezado el precinto de seguridad, que el ataque se dirigía a la seccion de entrenamientos!

Todos se miraban como locos sin creer lo que pasaba, veíamos a todos lados, pendiente de quien podia aparecer, yo moria de miedo, el sonidos de las alarmas me tenian aterrada, me aferre a la pierna de Fate-mama, ella me tomo por los hombros y dijo que me tranquilizara y se levanto mirando a Nanoha-mama... Rapidamente mi mama activo su chaqueta barrera al maximo y se preparo para un contra-ataque de ese enemigo invisible, ya se habia alertado a toda la seccion 6 en apoyo al domo de entrenamiento...

-Sora! Ven aca, no te alejes demasiado!- Fate-mamá me tomo por los hombros.- Espera aqui, subire con Nanoha-mamá ok, no tengas miedo y se valiente si?- Me dijo... Yo solo asenti con cara temerosa... Fate-mamá subio y se coloco a la par con Nanoha-mamá.

-Fate-chan! Que sera lo que pasa? Jamas habian querido entrar a la seccion 6 y mucho menos a la sala de entrenamiento, tengamos mucho cuidado, Vivio quedate cerca! Sora no te muevas de ahi - Termino diciendo Nanoha-mama con la mirada en mi...

-Tranquila mama, puedo ayudar- dijo oneechan...

-Vivio, nosotras vamos a protegerte a ti y a tu hermana!- hablo con seriedad Fate-Mamá- Todos en formacion de ataque y pendiente del enemigo, no sabemos quienes son! Debemos analizar para poder atacar, la prioridad es mantenernos a salvo -Término diciendo-

En eso aparecieron, eran 7, unos androides sin ninguna faccion de vida en sus rostros, vestian de negro, quede petrificada del miedo, Nanoha-mama y Fate-Mama se colocaron delante de todos protegiendonos, esperando ver lo que estos androides buscaban...

En eso atacaron con una enorme bola de energia negra el campo de entrenamiento, toda la proteccion volo en pedazos y el techo del domo comenzo a ceder... Los androides comenzaron el ataque, eran muy poderosos, no dejaban de disparar, mis mamas y los demas los enfrentaban cuerpo a cuerpo o combate a distancia... En un descuido un androide viene con todo hacia mi, Vivio-oneechan logra detenerlo con su fuerza, pero el miedo me tenia sin saber q hacer, sali corriendo en dirección a mis mamas...

-Sora-chan! Esperaa... No te vayas- Dijo Vivio mientras se defendia del androide.

Oneechan decidio lanzar un contra-ataque explosivo, pero lo detuvieron facilmente, aun ella era muy nueva y sus ataques faciles de predecir... Fue lanzada por el impacto...

Cuando estaban en pleno ataque se detienen y se les escucha decir en voz neutra a los Androides: "El objetivo es Takamachi Nanoha, los demas saquenlo del camino"...

-Que?... Na-Nanoha... Es el objetivo?- Dice Fate-mama. -No voy a permitir que se le acerquen esos malditos- dijo sin vacilar...

Al saber eso la ira llego a Fate-mama, la cego por completo! Ataco con fuerzas sin medir lo que hacia, todos peleaban contra esas cosas... Dos se fueron al ataque contra Nanoha-mama y ella facilmente esquivo sus ataques y contra-ataco... Corren direccion a ella llorando, estaba aterrada sin saber que hacer, en ese descuido me tomo por sorpresa un androide con una cuchilla, su ataque fue certero en la espalda, fui su señuelo y con el impacto cai al suelo...

SORAAA! -Gritaron las tres al ver la situación-

Mis madres y mi hermana se desesperaron y fueron en mi ayuda, lo poco que recuerdo de ese momento es que el dolor era insoportable, no sentia mi cuerpo y estaba mojandome de un color oscuro, intente mantener mis ojos abiertos, buscaba a mis mamás, dolor, mucho dolor, vi como a lo lejos venia Nanoha-mamá con un cara dificil de describir, estaba desesperada, pero por estar distraida con mi situacion, no noto que 2 androides venian a ella y con un rapido movimiento fue interceptada, tomandola rapidamente y le inyectaron un liquido negro en su cuello, cayo al suelo de un golpe seco, sus ojos estaban colocandose negros completamente y sus gritos eran ahogados; pero a pesar del dolor seguia extendiendo su mano en mi direccion, yo estaba casi inconciente, sentia mucho sueño, Fate-mama estaba arriba con un androide que la bloqueaba y al ver todo su furia acabo con él instantaneamente para luego salir disparada en direccion a nosotras, rapidamente los androides lanzaron un escudo disipador de energia haciendo que todos se expulzaran con el impacto, los androides me miraban en el suelo y uno de ellos saco algo que no supe y marco mi cuerpo (Esa marca maldita) dolorosamente, ahí desaparecieron llevandose a Nanoha-mama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo se vino abajo, no recuerdo que sucedio despues; a causa de mi herida quede inconciente, todo lo que vivimos y paso me fue contado por mi tia Hayate, eso quedo registrado; Vivio-oneechan llego y me sostenía llorando gritando mi nombre y el de mis mamas, Fate-mama golpeaba el suelo donde habia caido Nanoha-mama, al percatarse del desespero de Vivio-oneechan, volteo su mirada y se dio cuenta de mi estado, el miedo se apodero de ella llegando junto a mi hermana, Fate-mama nos aferro a su cuerpo y empezo a llamar a todos en el escuadron por ayuda, tia Hayate llego con el cuerpo de seguridad y el personal medico, entre ellos Shamal, no se podian creer nada de lo que había pasado!...

Todo el campo de entrenamiento quedo destruido, los alumnos de mamá lastimados, mi condicion era grave, mi tia llego desesperada al verme, Shamal me tomo en sus brazos y salio corriendo a socorrerme, estaba grave, todos fueron llevados a un lugar seguro, la seguridad se desplego en busca de mi mama...

**Fin del Flash Back ...**

Solo sé y puedo asegurar que mi descuido causo la desaparicion de mama y todo dio inicio a un futuro complicado con mi familia, por mi culpa... Todo por mi maldita culpa...


	2. Chapter 2

Ninguno. 1:

Sali de la oficina de mi tia molesta, a pesar de sus llamados no quise mirar atras, cada vez que recuerdo lo que paso, me siento destrozada y vulnerable, crear esta imagen de fortaleza me ha costado un montón, no me gusta verme tan debil, no estoy para eso, sobretodo delante de ellas, debo ser fuerte...

Recorri las instalaciones y me fui directo a casa... Vivimos a las afueras de las instalaciones de la Seccion 6... Una casa hermosa que mis mamas compraron hace tiempo, actualmente vivimos oneechan y yo, pero siempre la casa esta sola y yo hago todas mis cosas sin que nadie se moleste por mi... Es lo que me gusta y aprendí de mi soledad!

-Estoy en casa!- dije sin esperar obtener respuesta alguna... Algo que me acostumbre hace tiempo.

-Sora-chan! Estoy aqui en la cocina.- dijo para mi asombro Vivio-oneechan...

Fui hasta donde se encontraba mi hermana, y por supuesto estaba ahí cocinando.. Una sonrisa vino a mi rostro...

-Oneechan? Que haces aqui? Y los entrenamientos?- pregunte con total animo...

-Los suspendi! Quise venir a casa y estar contigo, supe que pronto tendrás tu prueba, quise venir y conversar, además estamos preparando un dispositivo en el laboratorio muy importante y pedi un rato libre para hacerte compañia- Contesto ella...

Quede con la curiosidad del momento, pero no quise preguntarle más nada...

Luego de terminar de cocinar fuimos a la mesa, la ayude a colocar todo... Estos momentos junto a ella son muy agradables y pocos... Desde que todo ocurrio, oneechan solo vela por mi, soy como la niña de sus ojos, siempre me ha protegido y enseñado a pesar de mi aptitud constante...

-Oneechan me siento bien cuando estamos juntas, a pesar de ser poco tiempo pues aprecio estar junto a ti, disculpame los problemas que te causo...- dije con mucha sinceridad y tristeza en mis ojos...

-Sora-chan, eres mi hermanita, te amo y aunque se que estoy muy ocupada con las cosas de la administracion y las clases, siempre amo estar contigo... No me molesta tu aptitud, yo entiendo, pero debes controlar ese carácter, sabes que eso te traera muchos problemas con los profesores... Algunos de ellos me comentaron que en las pruebas de combate van a evaluar todos los detalles magicos, como tus tacticas de batalla, combate cuerpo a cuerpo... Quiero que estes muy atenta a todos los detalles en ese enfrentamiento, las tacticas deben ser complejas y espero que ya tengas un plan de combate, claro cuando sepas quien es tu oponente podras analizar mejor hermanita- dijo alborotando mi cabello. -Quiero que hagas todo bien y nos llenes de orgullo- Termino de añadir oneechan seriamente con una medio sonrisa ladeada.-

-Oneechan dare todo mi esfuerzo, aun pienso en mis tácticas y se que hasta que no sepa quien es mi oponente no podre armar un plan fuerte, pero no te voy a defraudar...- dije rapidamente...

-Sora-chan, te amo, no me gusta ver que a tu corta edad hayas perdido ese brillo infantil, eres una niña, "Mi niña" y daria lo que fuera por verte sonreir mas a menudo, solo quiero lo mejor para ti en todo... No quiero que te rindas ante nada ni nadie, siempre manten tu fuerza hasta el final...- dijo mi hermana colocando su mano en mi mejilla...

-Oneechan tranquila, se que bueno he cambiado, pero eso no es importante ahora, yo dare todo mi esfuerzo para que ustedes sientan orgullo de mi esfuerzo...- dije para animar la aptitud de mi hermana...

-(Ya estoy orgullosa mi niña...) Se dijo mi hermana mentalmente sonriendo... Por cierto Sora-chan, estare esta noche en el laboratorio con Yuuno-kun, estamos tratando de finalizar un componte en un dispositivo que nos ayudaría a los traslados a nivel del tiempo y espacio.- dijo mi hermana captando mi completa atención. -Con este dispositivo hermanita seríamos capaces de movernos a períodos de tiempos que deseemos, algo que estamos tratando de comprobar- Termino diciendo...

-En serio oneechan? A cualquier tiempo?.- pregunte sin pensar... La idea de que ese dispositivo sirva, seria una puerta a diferentes mundos para mi; podría conocer a mis mamás, saber como eran antes de todo, tengo que hacer lo que sea para obtenerlo, asi deba pelear con mi propia hermana! Termine pensando...

-Si Sora-chan, el unico problema es que no lo hemos probado, ni hemos conseguido una gran fuente de poder que ayude en su activación- dijo mi hermana con frustracion en su rostro...

-Jum, ya veo oneechan!...- (Rayos es una tremenda oportunidad para volver en el tiempo y advertir el peligro que va a pasar) me dije mentalmente...

Ya en mi habitacion luego de despedir a mi hermana; ya que se iria al laboratorio, me tire en la cama y recorde lo que mi hermana dijo, pensaba y pensaba, como haría para obtener ese dispositivo, más aun, como haría para buscar esa fuente de poder para activarlo.. Yo solo quiero conocer bien a mis mamás, compartir con ellas y poder avisarle a Nanoha-mamá de todo! Fue tanto mis pensamientos entre ese dispositivo y los combates que me quede profundamente dormida... Ultimamente no he podido descansar bien, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza...

En la mañana me levante gracias a Star Light! Tenia escuela y debía asistir diariamente o me llamaban la atencion, aqui todo mi desempeño magico es gracias a tia Hayate, a Vivio-Onechan y... Bueno tambien a ella... A Fate-mamá... Realmente fue quien logro que fuera lo que soy, a pesar de su trato...

Rapidamente me vesti y sali corriendo a clases, en 3 días tendría mi prueba de habilidad, en esa prueba demuestras tu talento en una batalla real pero con protección, con cualquier instructor de rango superior que sea elegido para ti... En ella debes por lo menos hacer el mayor daño posible con todo tu armamento, bajar los puntajes de vida, sin golpes de alto alcance. Yo aun no tengo ni la más mínima idea de quien sera mi contrincante, pero no pienso perder por nada del mundo, quiero y necesito ya mi permiso de soldado en rango de batalla, quiero ya participar en misiones...

Caí rapidamente en la realidad...

-Diooos, llegare tarde! Yuri-chan me matara- dije corriendo a la escuela...

Corriendo por todo el campus me percate que habia una figura no muy alegre en la puerta del cole, maldije internamente...

-Sora-chan! Donde diablos estabas? Tenemos practica de combate, hoy nos dicen quienes son nuestros contrincantes! Te volvistes a quedar domirda?- dijo con furia en su rostro Yuri-chan.

-Yurichi disculpame! Oye quee? Hoy dicen los contrincantes? Vamos, vamos no perdamos tiempo...- dije disculpandome y arrastrandola hacia adentro...

Al llegar vimos una conmocion de alumnos, habia demasiada gente, me pregunte que estaba pasando, fui acercandome poco a poco a ver que era lo que los tenia tan emocionados, cuando a lo lejos note en la pizarra de informacion, estaba la lista de las peleas... Me fui acercando y empezaron a felicitarme, otros a desearme suerte, otros me miraban extrañados y preocupados, eso me extraño bastante... Cuando por fin llegue y note el listado de combate fue un shock en mi cabeza!...

-Dios mio... E-Esto... Esto, n-no puede ser...- dije en un susurro...

Estaba ahí, mi nombre junto con mi contrincante... Esa persona... No puede ser... De tanto profesores y entrenadores... Debia ser... Ella...

"Listados de combates"

Primero. Combate: Takuma Lucy vs. Hayate Yagami; Comandante de la Sección 6, Instructor Clase Especial SS +

2do. Combate: Nazumi Yurika vs. Yagami Vita; Instructora Especial de Vuelo y Combate Clase S+...

3er. Combate: Takamachi/Harlaow Sora vs. Harlaow T. Fate; Entrenadora Especial Clase SS+ y Enforcer de Fuerzas Especiales...

4to. Combate: Sukino Natsuki vs. Yagami Signum, Instructora Especial de Combate y Jefa de Operaciones Especiales Clase S+...

Dioos mio, la casualidad es demasiado... Ella aqui? Desde cuando volvio? Mi hermana sabía de esto? Diablos estoy completamente muerta... Ella va a matarme sin piedad... No creo tener oportunidad alguna...

-Sora-chan... Ahora que haras? Vas a pelear contra tu mama... Deberías sentirte bien no? Podras decirle todo y ella podra entenderte- Dijo Yuri-chan con precupacion, ella sabe todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras, no ha sido facil...

-Yurichan no creo que hablar con mamá en medio de un combate sea la mejor solución a nuestros pro...- fui interrumpida en ese momento.

-Vaya, Vaya... Pero mira a quien tenemos aqui... Como es posible que la fracasada #1 se vaya a enfrentar a la mejor Enforcer de la academia, estare muy dichosa de verte muerta en el combate- dijo Lucy, una odiosa compañera que me hace la vida imposible en la academia cada vez que puede...

Me quede completamente en silencio y mirando el suelo, sin saber que decir, aun seguía en shock, pelear con ella, con mamá, seria muy, muy... No se... Desastroso? Algo debo pensar, una estrategia, una manera de pelear con el Dios del Rayo... Mi hermana lo dijo, pero esto, esto es demasiado para mi cabeza...

-Callate Lucy! No seas envidiosa de Sora... Mejor conformate con tu combate... Lucete y no seas perdedora, aunque viendo tu contrincante ja seguramente lo haras...-dijo Yuri-chan enfadada delante de Lucy...

-Por lo menos yo podre combatir con la gran Hayate Yagami, sere la mejor- dijo con grandesa Lucy...

En ese momento intente reaccionar: -Realmente te deseo lo mejor Lucy, hazlo bien contra mi tia "SI ES QUE PUEDES", aunque tu boca seguramente no te dejará- dije con cierto sarcasmo para callarla en el lugar... Nos miramos desafiantes, hasta darme la vuelta y salir...

Me aleje de ahí sin mirar atras, no deseaba estar rodeada de gente, necesito aclarar todo en mi cabeza... Me siento mal, no se que hare, aun no supero enfrentar a mamá, no despues de ese día...

Flash Back (Hace 3 años):

En mi cumpleaños #8, recibí un gran regalo por parte de mi Tia Hayate y mi Hermana, juntas me dieron una pequeÑa caja, cuando lo abrí quede totalmente emocionada, era una bella esfera dorada; cuando la toque unas pequeñas alas se activaron en mi mano y comenzo a volar junto a mi, emocionadas me decian que tenia que nombrarlo de alguna manera, yo al verlo simplemente dije "Star Light" (Estrella de Luz), mi felicidad fue enorme; toda el mes estuve practicando con él, me empezo a responder en toda orden: "Yes Sir" como Bardiche de Fate-mamá, practique todos esos dias para dominar el gran esfuerzo requerido para completar la fusion, oneechan me ayudaba y tambien mi Tia Hayate... Ese día estabamos mi hermana y yo en el domo de entrenamiento, ahí es donde mi hermana da sus clases diariamente; ibamos a practicar un combate para probar que tanto habia dominado los ataques, cuando una voz interrumpio el lugar...

-Vivio- dijo fríamente la persona...

Volteamos a ver quien era y desde las sombras aparecio el dueño de la voz... Quedamos estáticas... Se veía imponente en ese traje negro...

-Fa-Fate... Mamá?...- respondío atónita... -Que haces aqui?, Estabas en una mision no?, Cuando regresastes?, Por que no nos avisastes?- pregunto mi hermana... La curiosidad dominaba en el lugar y en ella... Bueno realmente en las dos...

A todas estas yo estaba de pie viendolas, me quede mirando a mi madre ya que tenia mucho tiempo sin verla, se veia extraña, apagada mas fría de lo normal... Cuando estaba ahí, ella volteo con sus fríos ojos burdeos y me dijo:

-Sora... Tanto tiempo... Estas... Mas grande? Veo que ya tienes tu dispositivo... Debería decir "Feliz Cumpleaños"?... Olvide por completo los días... Mejor dime, Te gustaría probarlo conmigo?- dijo mamá con una sonrisa desafiante y rostro oscuro...

Quede sorprendida, un tanto desconcentrada por su aptitud, por sus plabras, su mirada y la forma en que me recibía en tanto tiempo, no era la misma, algo andaba mal pero... Mamá me pedia una batalla, wuao estaba... no se... Sin pensarlo claramente le dije que "ACEPTO" de una vez, pero mi hermana al ver mi reacción me defendío de inmediato...

-Fate-mamá no creo que Sora-chan tenga la habilidad para tener una batalla contigo... Además estas llegando, no crees que merecemos un trato mejor- dijo Vivio-oneechan ciertamente molesta.

-Vivio, será un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, solo quiero ver que tanto a mejorado Sora en este tiempo, no veo el problema, los afectos familiares están de sobra en este momento...- dijo fríamente... -Ella es su viva imagen, veamos si su fuerza es igual...- termino diciendo en un susurro.

Oneechan me miro con algo de preocupación en sus ojos; las dos sabiamos que mamá estaba extraña por alguna razón, más yo le sonreí tranquilizandola...

Nos fuimos al domo de batalla, oneechan preparo la arena y me ayudo a preparar mi traje de batalla con el simulador, al ver mi transformación Fate-mamá se sorprendío manteniendo su semblante frío, pues mi estilo de traje era y es como el de Nanoha-mamá un poco mas corto pero en negro y rojo, mis complementos como los de Fate-mamá en la protección, un báculo negro y rojo con una esfera dorada cubierta... Ella se veía sorprendida y a la vez complacida...

-(Vaya, así que opto por usar nuestros estilos de ropa en batalla Nanoha, sin duda que es nuestra hija... Pero... Veremos si realmente saco nuestra fuerza, la probare hasta el limite de la muerte si es necesario)- se dijo mentalmente Fate...

Por otra parte del domo cerca de la sala de seguridad Vivio-oneechan se notaba preocupada y atenta a lo que pudiera pasar... Sabía que habia algo extraño en todo lo que sucedía...

Se arrodillo, se coloco a mi altura y tomandome por los hombros para poder hablarme mejor me dijo con su semblante serio:

-Sora-chan, ten mucho cuidado, algo pasa con Fate-mamá, está actuando muy raro desde que llego- dijo mi hermana preocupada..

-Oneechan no te preocupes, tendre cuidado... Algo me dice tambien que nada en ella esta normal...- le dije mirando en direccion a Fate-mamá, me sentía triste por algo con ella, tenia mucho tiempo sin verla...

Nos colocamos en nuestros puestos para la batalla, Vivio-oneechan fue a su puesto, acomodo las computadoras y dijo:

-Bien! Sera un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, los limites estan puestos y nadie podra acceder hasta terminar la batalla, haganlo con cuidado ok! Suerte- dijo oneechan desde el puesto con la mirada en las dos... Pero algo me saco de mis actuales pensamientos...

-Sora! Veamos que es lo que tienes, atacame con todo lo que puedas y tengas- dijo Fate-mamá con su mirada penetrante y una sonrisa de suficiencia...

Yo solo permanecía en silencio, estudiando la manera en como atacarla, recorde que ella era la mas rapida del mundo, claro yo tambien soy rapida gracias a ella, pero aun no dominaba mi fuerza por completo ni habia desarrollado mis habilidades... Yo mas bien no conocia mis limites de poder... Sin pensarlo me lanze a ella sorprendiendola, pero rapidamente bloqueo mi ataque, todo era rapido, me atacaba con Bardiche en todo momento, yo buscaba alejarme y poder atacarla con un largo alcance, pero era muy rapida... Estuvimos enfrentandonos en ataques cortos por mucho tiempo, estaba ya agotada de pelear y de utilizar la poca magia que tenía, cuando estaba por atacarla con Divine Shoot senti que algo me aprisionaba...

-Que es...?- me mire incredula, algo desesperada.. -No puede ser... Un, un amarre de proteccion?- dije algo sorprendida.

-Parece que no tienes ni el mas minimo chance Sora, que total decepcion- dijo Fate-mamá en un tono muy sombrío... -Veamos si eres capaz de soportar este ataque...- termino diciendo y sonriendo.

Al mismo tiempo en el puesto de control con mi hermana llegaba mi tia junto con Signum-san...

-Vivio! Que sucede?... Quienes?... Esas...? Esas son Fate-chan y Sora?- pregunto tia Hayate asombrada o mas bien diria yo preocupada...

-Hayate-chan... Sii... Mamá regreso y reto a Sora, esta muy extraña desde que llego...- dijo mi hermana.

-Hayate, Testarosa regreso muy extraña de esa mision, por eso te dije que vinieramos a ver que estaba haciendo, desde su regreso la note muy oscura y distante- dijo Signum-san en tono preocupado...

-Dios mio! Fate-mamá que haces?- grito mi hermana al notar cierta cantidad de energía...

Yo escuche y de una enfoque la vista en mamá, estaba ahí preparando un ataque, al notar que ataque era, un miedo terrible se apodero de mi... Era ese ataque... Mamá me atacaría con eso?

-FATE, DETENTE! NO TE ATREVAS!- grito Hayate... -SORA! ABRE EL DOMO DE COMBATE, DEBEMOS DETENERLA- termino diciendo...

-Tia esta el bloqueo magico hasta que termine la batalla- dijo mi hermana ya entrando en desespero y pánico...

Todas miraban horrorizadas por ese ataque que iba a lanzar mamá, lo que dijo a continuacion me dejo totalmente en blanco y un golpe directo en el corazón...

-SORA... NO ERES NADIEE... TRATAS DE PARECERTE A ELLA Y A MI, PERO JAMÁS SERAS ELLA Y JAMÁS SERAS COMO YO! JAMÁÁÁS! NO ERES NADIE! POR TU CULPA, TODO LO QUE OCURRIO CON ELLA, FUE GRACIAS A TI...DEBISTE MORIR EN ESE INSTANTE...- sonrio con malicia y sus ojos fueron mas opacos y fríos, yo solo, solo abrí mis ojos con terror y senti algo desgarrar mi interior, como ella termino diciendo:

-PLASMA ZHAMBEEEER- grito con todo su ser...

-FATEEEEEE... TESTAROSAAAAA... FATE-MAMAAAA, NOOOOO- gritaron las 3 desde abajo...

Todo paso muy rapidoo, en ese momento de susto, dolor, frustración, decepción, ira... Grite con todo mi ser y antes de impactar el ataque algo se activo en Star Light diciendo "PROTECTION", un escudo se activo delante de mi, abri mis ojos y vi como una sombra reforzaba el escudo, no sabia quien era, parecía un angel... Que entre sus hombros solo me dijo "Sora-chan, resiste"... El impacto llego y atravezo todoo, fui directo al suelo recibiendo todo el poder con el mas profundo dolor, no recuerdo mas nada, solo todo negro...

Luego de ese devastador ataque y cuando todo se fue aclarando, desde el puesto de seguridad, con el impacto del domo se redujo la tela de entrada al campo, rapidamente mi tia, Signum-san y Vivio-oneechan se transformaron y entraron al domo a buscarme... Tia Hayate fue directo a donde Fate-mamá estaba.

-FATE! QUE HICISTES? QUE DIABLOS HICISTES?- pregunto Tia Hayate totalmente furiosa tomando a mi madre por los hombros...

Mi madre al salir de ese extraÑo trance, solo miro con ojos desorientado a Hayate...

-Hayate... Chan... Que... Que sucedio?- dijo sin entender Fate-mamá...

-Te volvistes loca!?... Que fue lo que te paso Testarossa? Atacastes a Sora sin compasión- termino diciendo Signum-san, para luego bajar a donde Vivio-oneechan estaba buscandome como loca...

Mamá al notar el desespero y la conmocion pregunto que habia pasado? Para tia Hayate, fue un golpe duro, Fate se veia completamente desorientada y al verla asi se dio cuenta de que estuvo bajo un trance o magia oscura, con solo el proposito de atacar a Sora...

-Hayate... Que hice? Que paso?- pregunto Fate-mamá y tia cambio su semblante a uno muy serio...

-Atacastes sin compasion a Sora-chan, decidiste retarla y probarla, estabas actuando raro, y aun asi tus hijas aceptaron y Vivio dejo que pelearas con Sora... La atacastes sin piedad y le lanzastes todo tu poder en un Plasma Zhamber... Toda esta destrucción fue hecha por tu poder - tia termino diciendo...

Mi madre se horrorizo y lanzo una mirada desesperada, cuando miro todo a su alrededor, quedo en shock viendo el desastre que habia causado y vio como mi hermana y Signum buscaban entre los escombros...

-SORAAA! SORAAAAA! DONDE ESTAS HERMANA? DAME UNA SEÑAL SORAAAA- gritaba mi hermana desesperada...

-Calmate Vivio, encontraremos a Sora, porfavor analiza con tu dispositivo el nucleo de enlace de Sora para encontrarla- dijo Signum tratando de calmarla...

-Bien... Voy, voy a tratar... Dios mio Sora donde estas!- decia mi hermana con lagrimas en sus ojos...

"Rastreando dispositivo de enlace...

Busqueda localizada, nucleo de enlace activo con disminución de prima mana"

-Signum! Esta aqui abajo, Dios mio rapido...- grito mi hermana...

Hayate y Fate, bajaron rapidamente ayudando en la busqueda... Cuando por debajo de unos escombro Signum me localizo... Estaba completamente lastimada, mi ropa toda rasgada, sangre, polvo y todo mi dispositivo destrozado...

-Dios mio... Que hice? Que le hice a mi hijaaa! -grito Fate-mamá mientras caía de rodillas llorando...

Vivio-oneechan al verla, solo quiso gritarle muchas cosas, su mirada tenia rencor y rabia... Tia Hayate al verla solo le puso la mano en el hombro y dijo suavemente:

-Estaba siendo controlada, luego hablaremos de eso, vamos a llevarla inmediatamente al hospital que es lo más importante...- dijo tia Hayate. Mi hermana se sorprendío en medio de tanta conmocion, de una vez Hayate abrio comunicacion de emergencia...

-Shamal? Shamal rapido, ve a urgencias, tenemos una emergencia- termino diciendo...

-HAYATE! Yo la llevo, soy la más veloz- dijo Fate-mamá...

-Ya no intentes hacerle más daño mamá o no te lo voy a perdonar- dijo Vivio-oneechan sumamente seria sosteniendo su mano...

-Vivio, luego hablaremos, no te imaginas como, como me siento..- dijo Fate-mamá viendola seriamente. -Ahora es mas importante tu hermana...- termino diciendo mientras me miraba entre sus brazos...

-Vayamos todas! No hay tiempo que perder... VAMOS- dijo tia Hayate...

Rapidamente fui llevada a toda velocidad al Hospital de la Seccion 6 en brazos de mi madre, mi condicion no era buena...

Continuara...

Bueno aquí tienen otro capitulo, -.- se hace realmente fuerte inspirarse y copiar, cuando tienes a tu familia vuelta loca encima tuyo con arreglos navideños! Espero les guste y me dejen saber sus opiniones eso cuenta para mi! Siganle las huellas...


	3. Chapter 3

-POV Fate:

Cuando llegamos a urgencias con ella en mis manos en ese estado, no pude sentir más que un sentimiento de culpa y decepcion, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de llegar a ver a mis hijas; desde que todo ocurrio con Nanoha, me aleje y me meti de lleno en el trabajo, todo por las cosas que dije y que hice con Sora hace tiempo, ahora esto, maldicion! Todo me sale mal, no se que pensaras de mi ahora Nanoha! He sido la peor madre! Pero desde que fui a ese planeta y toque esa sustancia me habia sentido completamente extraña y perdida... Solo tenia las ganas de retar a Sora, probarla, acabar con ella, algo me hizo buscarla y una rabia se apodero de mi... Con deseos de acabarla por completo... Y aqui estamos, todo por mi culpa, por mi extraña aptitud mi hija esta a punto de morir... En mis brazos... Nuevamente...

-SHAMAL RAPIDO, Sora, Sora esta mal... Por favor ayudala, SALVALA- dijo Fate-mamá desesperada...

-Fate-chan? Pero que paso? Vamoos rapido no hay tiempo que perder, colocala en la camilla Fate...- dijo Shamal al ver mi condicion. -Fate, no puedes pasar, te pido que esperes aqui, la ayudaremos- termino diciendo para luego abrirse paso a emergencias con mi hija en una camilla... Quede completamente perdida en mis pensamientos en ella, toda mi ropa, estaba manchada de sangre y sucio... Vi mis manos y no dejaba de temblar... Las cerre con fuerza y le di un golpe seco a la pared...

Al poco tiempo llego mi tia Hayate, Signum y Vivio-oneechan a urgencias... Todo fue un caos, mamá solo se quedo ahí mirando hacia donde me habian llevado, no dejaba de pensar, hasta que se volteo encarando a las otras 3...

-Diganme que fue lo que paso?- pregunto sin mas Fate-mama, sus ojos eran demasiado oscuros y sin brillo en ellos...

-Eso es lo que me gustaría que nos explicaras Fate...- pregunto Hayate igual de seria...

-Hayate... Yo... No se que paso, no recuerdo lo que sucedio, tengo tantas emociones que no se explicar...- dijo Fate-mamá cerrando sus puños con fuerzas...

Mi hermana solo la miraba con un semblante frío, con una total pena... Solo la miraba y miraba, hasta que una voz interrumpío...

-Yo puedo decir que fue lo que paso- dijo seriamente Vita-chan...

-Vita?- dijeron todas...

-Veran... Cuando estabamos en ese planeta intentando descifrar la pequeña pista del componente magico que habia de Nanoha, todos estuvimos en distintos lugares tratando de conseguir pistas sobre ese evento... Fate y yo estabamos mas alejadas por un terreno montañoso, cuando salieron esas cosas...- Vita se quedo callada mirando al suelo...

-Vita-chan te refieres a esos malditos robots que nos atacaron en ese entonces?- pregunto mi hermana...

-Esos mismos Vivio... Fueron 3 en total, rapidamente atacamos Fate y yo, nos defendimos, pero ellos tenian otra intención, de una vez lanzaron una bomba de gas verde y salieron del lugar, Fate salío tras ellos desesperada a toda velocidad, uno de ellos se volteo y le lanzo un dispositivo negro con un liquido adentro que le dio de lleno...- decia Vita... -Fate cayo insconciente, pero luego al despertar comenzo a actuar diferente, estaba mas cerrada, mas seria y siempre decia que no tenia nada, que regresaramos a la estacion y volvieramos a la base para verlas a ustedes- dijo mirando a Vivio... Ella solo volteo a donde estaba Fate-mamá que miraba seriamente sus puños... -Creo que el proposito de esos malditos androides era que Fate matara a Sora... Creanme que algo debe tener Sora que para ellos es vital desaparecer y para nosotras es una posible conexión directa con Nanoha...- termino diciendo Vita-chan.

El silencio fue dominando el lugar, no era de esperarse que quisieran algo con Sora, ya que cuando fue el ataque hacia Nanoha, habian marcado su cuerpo con un simbolo extraño detras de su cuello, por un lado... Una marca sumamente extraña que descubrimos a los dias en el hospital...

-Entonces?- hablo Vivio-oneechan -Fate-mamá estuvo siendo controlada para atacar a Sora-chan?- pregunto mirando a todas...

-Creo que es lo mas seguro Vivio... Ahora mas que nada debemos averiguar que sucede con todo esto y que es lo que desean con Sora, pero lo mejor es esperar que ella salga del peligro y saber que se pueda recuperar..- dijo tia Hayate con algo de tristeza...

Todas se quedaron esperando, el tiempo pasaba, algunas se sentaron esperando algun reporte por parte de Shamal sobre mi condicion, Fate-mamá solo se mantuvo de pie mirando la sala de emergencias...

-Fate-mamá- le llego Vivio por detras... -No te preocupes, todo saldra bien si? Confiemos en que Sora es fuerte y saldra de todo esto- dijo mi hermana trantando de calmar a mi mamá...

-Vivio, si algo le pasa a Sora no voy a ser capaz de perdonarmelo, de hecho no me perdono el hecho de atacarla sin razon alguna, es impardonable... Estuve ausente mucho tiempo, pensando en ustedes, ahogandome en trabajo- dijo tristemente.

-Mamá estabas siendo controlada si? Esperemos a ver que pasa, no te culpes, solucionaremos esto y haremos lo imposible por descubrir que pasa si? Ella es fuerte y se que estará bien...- le dijo Oneechan a mamá...

En eso se abrían las puertas de emergencia revelando a una Shamal muy cansada y con un semblante muy serio...

-Shamal! Como esta Sora, dime por favor que sucede?- pregunto desesperada Fate-mamá, todas se acercaron a donde Shamal estaba, ella suspiro y dijo:

-La condicion de Sora es muy grave, recibío un considerable daño físico; tiene imnumerables hematomas y cortes, 3 costillas rotas, brazo y hombro izquierdo destrozados, una grave contusión cerebral mas 6 puntos de sutura, su nucleo de enlace se encuentra a la mitad de su capacidad en estado crítico...- dijo mientras observaba nuestras caras...

-Debemos observar como pasa la noche a ver si evoluciona del peligro en que se encuentra, está en un coma inducido debido a sus daños, para así recuperarla más rápido, por hoy debemos esperar que supere la noche... Voy a chequear como sigue con el tratamiento- dijo retirandose nuevamente a emergencias... Quedamos en shock, la situación era grave, muy grave...

Fin del Flash Back...

Todo eso vino a mi mente cuando salí de la escuela, pensar que tendría que volver a ver a mamá y nuevamente vivir todo lo que había pasado en ese momento, todo eso lo sé gracias a mi hermana, y recordar todo provocaba en mí el mayor temor... Me tocaría enfrentarme a ella nuevamente... Y si algo no cambío? Y si ella aun sigue controlada? Que hare al verla? Me sentire bien? Sentire algo? Desde el accidente no veo a mamá, ella me ha esquivado todo el tiempo, a mi, a mi hermana... Solo trabaja y trabaja, jamas he tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella, estos años han sido marcados para mi... Pero... Puedo decir que no tendre miedo al enfrentarme a ella, voy con todas mis fuerzas, no soy la misma niña que reto hace aÑos, no le dare oportunidad, he sufrido demasiado y no quiero sufrir más... Me dije mientras pensaba en todo lo que iba a ocurrir...

Decidí regresar a la escuela... Ya habia perdido el tiempo pensando y las clases ya habían comenzado. Cuando entraba al edificio rumbo a mi salon vi a lo lejos la figura de mi hermana, al principio me sorprendí y al verme su semblante se puso muy serío...

-Te enteraste no?- pregunte al verla así...

-Como es posible que ellos te emparejen con mamá? Deben estar locos o es una maldita broma de su parte...- dijo oneechan furiosa... -Tú que piensas? Estas conforme? Ahora que haras? Diablos porque tantas cosas a la vez?.- termino diciendo.

-Oneechan, tranquila... Yo tambien estoy sorprendida por todo esto, de verdad no es facíl saberlo, despues de tanto tiempo sin verla... Yo misma no se que hacer, estoy confundida, se que ella... Yo a ella le tengo absoluto temor...- dije con tristeza... -Pero...- cambie mi posición, me tense y mis ojos perdieron ese brillo natural... -Te juro hermana, que no voy a rendirme, no pienso dejarle la oportunidad, voy con todas mis fuerzas y voy a golpearla con todo lo que tengo, la hare sufrir donde mas pueda, no pienso quedarme como idiota.- dije totalmente furiosa... Mi hermana se sorprendio al escucharme, jamas habia hablado de ella de esta forma, Vivio estaba sorprendida por mi cambio de aptitud tan oscura...

-Sora...- (Qué pasa con ella?) se dijo mentalmente... -No digas eso Sora-chan- rapidamente me abrazo y beso mi frente. -Fate-mamá tiene muchas cosas que aclarar con nosotras, contigo, son muchas cosas que naturalmente debe explicar... Pero ya está decidido y debemos afrontar el hecho de que vas a pelear con ella y debes encontrar un plan de combate, yo te ayudaré a conseguir una manera facil para que logres enfrentarla, igual supongo que no hablaremos con ella hasta que sea el día del combate...- decía mi hermana. -Sora, ese día no podras usar tu dispositivo, usaras un traje especial y lo controlarás de manera natural con tu fuerza... No debes temer, podrás tener tu combate limpiamente al igual que mamá, ella es rapida, tu tambien lo eres, la naturalidad de nuestras madres es lo que heredamos, sús grandes poderes... Solo debemos saberlos explotar... Quiero que te enfoques en todo lo que pueda ocurrir... Mejor entra a clases tranquila y en casa hablaremos.- termino diciendo mi hermana, yo solo asentí, la abrace y me fui a clases a terminar el día...

En clases estuve muy callada, solo miraba por la ventana y me perdía en el cielo grisaseo que se presentaba... El gris del cielo se mezcla con mis actuales sentimientos jum... Al sonar la campana, me levante y me encamine a la puerta, cuando un brazo detuvo mi caminar...

-No me gusta como te has comportado el día de hoy, se que intentas soportar toda la presión que sientes y tambien sé que no darás tu brazo a torcer en las cosas, pero quiero estar ahí para ti Sora... Yo te quiero mucho y lo sabes...- dijo Yuri-chan dejando su verde mirada clavada en mi... Si algo tiene Yuri es su sinceridad por delante.

-Yurichi...- susurre con total seriedad en mis ojos... -No quiero involucrarte en nada, tengo demasiados problemas que resolver, eres muy importante para mi, pero... Yo debo encontrarme... No quiero ponerte en mi frente de batalla... Quiero verte detras de mi hombro por ahora... Viendo mi espalda protegerte, no verte delante de mi...- dije sin querer entender mis propias palabras... Ella conoce como soy, ella sabe que clase de persona soy...

-Sora... Yo voy a cruzar el infierno contigo... No voy a permitar que caigas delante de mi... Ambas lucharemos contra todos... Voy a protegerte tambien...- ataco Yuri-chan... Cuando en mi sorpresa quería responder, algo me hizo parar en seco, un dolor intenso se apodero en mi ser... No soportaba el dolor, agarre mi cuello, sentía mucho calor y fatiga... Yuri-chan estaba preocupada, solo la oía gritar, preguntando que sentía, veía todo confuso, respiraba agitada y veía cosas que nunca había sentido... Hasta que algo susurro "Preparate Sora, la batalla se acerca"... Al escuchar eso cerre mis ojos y comence a sentir muchas cosas en mi cabeza, mi cuerpo no respondía... Yuri me llamaba y gritaba mi nombre, agarre su muñeca fuertemente y pude responderle...

-Yuri... Yuri-chan, estoy bien, tran... Tranquila Yuri...- dije jadeando...

-Que pasó? Que tienes? Dime Sora...- pregunto preocupada...

-No se... Veo muchas cosas... Necesito descansar... Llevame a casa por favor... No aguanto mi cabeza - dije toda cansada...

Yuri tomo mi brazo pasandolo por su hombro y comenzo a llevarme a casa, ella no quiso preguntarme más, mis acciones hizo que no me preguntara más... Me llevo a casa... Cuando llegamos, al abrir la puerta, solo pensaba en que Yuri me ayudara a llegar a mi cuarto, pero mi hermana que se encontraba en la casa, al verme se preocupo demasiado...

-Sora? Que paso? Dime que tienes?- pregunto al verme en esa condicion... -Yuri-chan, dime que sucedio?- le pregunto mi hermana.

-No lo se Vivio-chan, de repente Sora comenzo a sentirse mal y se agarro fuertemente el cuello donde tiene esa marca- le dijo Yuri a mi hermana...

-La marca? Esto si es raro Yuri, mejor vamos a subirla al cuarto, luego hablare con Hayate.- termino diciendo mi hermana...

Vivio-oneechan me cargo en estilo nupcial, bajo la mirada preocupada por como me encontraba, yo solo la mire con mucho cansancio, sentía una debilidad muy grande, aun veía esas imagenes consecuentes, no sabía que era... Estaba muy cansada para responder y hablar... Solo quise cerrar los ojos y olvidarme de todo en el exterior... Quede dormida profundamente... No supe mas de mi.

Continuara...

Ahora voy a responder Reviews:

SilentCrusade: Gracias por seguirme, sin importar se desconocida xD aqui se conoce uno... A ver voy a responder tus dudas; poco a poco vas a descubrir que pasa y cual es su situacion con Fate, todo se dara a medida que la historía avance... Nooo voy a tardar jeje, solo que a veces mi familia me consume el tiempo en estas epocas TnT...

.56: gracias por seguirme jeje ahí voy a ir publicando...

Sakusud: oyee graciaaas xD me alegro que te guste, a veces me fundo el coco copiando...

Fatelove: oyee tranquilaaa jeje tranquilaa, poco a poco iran saliendo las cosas a flote a medida de la historia, yo soy muy loquita y se que todo se dará, no puedo matar a mis prota, son las mejores jeje... Ahí vamos si?! Saludos...

Rebeca-chan: gracias, hago lo mejor que mi coco pueda, soy novatica...

.9: gracias vale, espero te gusten los demas capitulos...

A todos gracias por seguirme, espero que todos los demas capitulos les guste, como dije poco a poco las cosas se iran soltando (Si les copio extraño es porque de donde soy nos exprezamos así) xD asi que furuliemos mientras avanza la historia... Siganle las huellas...


	4. Chapter 4

FELIZ NAVIDAAAD MI GENTE... Aqui les dejo este capitulo como regalo de 25... De verdad para los que me siguen las huellas y están emocionados les agradesco, voy poco a poco como les dije... Gracias por seguirme... Sin mas aqui las dejo otro rato de lectura...

Este capitulo se lo dedico a JJ, una amiga super fiebre con los capitulos jeje... Me carga la vida a cuadros para publicar! Aunque tengo otras seguidoras igual xD

Cuando abrí los ojos, no sabía donde estaba, me sentía confusa... Al enfocar bien, vi que estaba en mi cuarto.. Me preguntaba como había llegado hasta él... Oh cierto, oneechan!... Decidí levantarme, cuando vi la hora, quede sorprendida... Estuve ausente por mas de 10 horas... Me sentí realmente cansada luego de eso que vi... Fueron imagenes distorcionadas, lugares, sentí dolor, sentía cosas que nunca había experimentado, alguien que me llamaba, gritos, no se muy bien... Fui a ducharme para luego arreglarme y salir... Por la hora vi que tenía que ir al instituto y preparar todo para la batalla... Al parecer los combates ocurrirían al día siguiente y tenía que arreglar todas las cosas y buscar los nuevos uniformes... Baje a la cocina, no había nadie, pero me encontre una nota junto con la comida que decía:

"Sora-chan, tuve que salir temprano, ahí esta el desayuno xD nos veremos mas tarde en la escuela, me dejastes muy preocupada, espero que ahora logremos hablar un poco y saber como te sientes sobre lo que paso, Yuri-chan me explico un poco, pero me gustaría saber tu opinion... Besos para ti... Vivio..."

-MmM, no recuerdo sobre lo que paso hermana, son solos fragmentos y todo esta muy confuso- me dije en silencio y algo pensativa sobre lo que pasó...

Prepare todo, tome una sudadera y me fui muy pensativa a la escuela... Creo que me fui muy temprano, ya que las calles estaban solas y el frío del invierno venidero empezaba a pegar en el cuerpo... Llegue al instituto y fui la primera en llegar a los casilleros, decidí cambiarme y aprovechar de ir a entrenar un poco en el domo... Prepare todo para un combate simulado, el grado de dificultad que coloque fue alto y bueno aproveche de descargar toda mi frustración... Movimientos coordinados, velocidad, sobretodo velocidad, quiero ganarle, quiero ganar por sobre todas las cosas, poder, fuerza, cuerpo a cuerpo, acabare con ella, no voy a tener compasión, seré la mejor... Mejor... Las más rapída... Yo... Yo solo quiero...

Riiiiiiiinnnnnnn... Sono la primera alarma de la escuela... Desperte de mi trance, no se como pense tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, me sentí libre y mas capacitada a la hora de pelear... Cuando todo se detuvo, sentí que alguien me miraba, busque el origen de esa mirada y vi como entre las gradas Vita-chan estaba sentada observandome... Solo me quede mirandola y busque salir para cambiarme pues no quería lidiar con ella en este momento... Me duche, cambíe y busque mis cosas en el casillero, cuando al voltearme Vita estaba ahí...

-Que sucede Yagami-san- pregunte fríamente...

-Desde cuando me llamas de esa manera Sora? Soy una de tus tías! Y... Cuando fue que tu mirada se torno tan oscura?- pregunto Vita...

La mire un buen tiempo, cerre los ojos con fuerza y solo quise seguir caminando...

-SORA!...- agarro mi muñeca. -Te estoy hablando- dijo Vita...

-Déjame Vita- le lance una mirada totalmente desconcertante mientras tiraba de mi muñeca de su agarre... Ella inmediatamente me solto, nos quedamos en silencio y termine diciendo: -Más tarde hablamos, tengo clases...- retirandome del lugar...

-Hay algo extraño en ella, cierto?... Vivio me llamo preocupada sobre lo de anoche- dijo saliendo de las sombras mi tia Hayate...

-Te lo dije Hayate-chan... Sora anda un poco extraña... No se si le habra afectado el hecho de su pelea con Fate, o si se está viendo afectada su actividad con esa maldita marca... Algo pasa Hayate-chan...- termino diciendo Vita-chan mientras se cruzaban miradas serias... El silencio reino el lugar...

Flash Back (Hace 5 años):

POV Hayate:

Luego de la casi destruccion de la zona de entrenamientos, desplegue un sin fin de comandos en busca de alguna pista que diera con el paradero de Nanoha. Shamal se llevó en brazos a Sora, uno de esos androides la había atacado con la cuchilla, mi pobre sobrina estaba sangrando; esos malditos me las van a pagar, hare lo que este a mi alcance para acabar con ellos y encontrarte Nanoha... Esto no se va a quedar asi!

Dirigir los comandos es una parte obligatoria protocolar, al salir inmediatamente me fui al hospital, tenía que hablar con Fate y con Vivio sobre lo que paso, saber de Sora y su condicion... En el hospital todo era un desastre, los alumnos de Nanoha heridos, la conmoción del rapto de Nanoha, mi sobrina en cama y ni hablar de las heridas de Fate y de Vivio, todos estaban mal... Cuando llegue fui a buscar a Shamal, ella estaba de un lado a otro, me indico mentalmente donde estaba Sora y fui a verla... Estaba en la camilla, las maquinas sonando, mientras estabilizaban su ritmo, su pequeño cuerpo vendado en el pecho, la mascarilla, de verdad me partío el corazon verla así, busque a Fate-chan y Vivio, no las veía, Vita entro a la habitación...

-Hayate-chan... Acabas de llegar? Como va la búsqueda?- pregunto Vita..

-Estan buscando todo tipo de rastro... Donde estan Vivio y Fate-chan? Porque no estan con Sora?- pregunte sorprendida de no verlas...

-Las están curando, no saben que Sora está aqui en la habitación...- dijo mirandome... -Voy a matarlos a todos Hayate-chan, los buscare hasta cansarme, por Nanoha, por Sora, por todos... Sora; mi pequeña esta toda lastimada...- dijo Vita tristemente...

-Haremos todo lo que sea posible Vita-chan, todo lo que podamos- dije con rabia...

-Chicas! Por fin las localizo, necesito urgentemente una donación de sangre para Sora-chan...- dijo mirandome... -Necesita subir las defensas que perdío con el sangrado...-

-Shamal, lo mas correcto es decirles a Fate-chan y a Vivio-chan... Su sangre son las mas adecuadas por ser familia...- dije en el mismo momento que ese par entraban corriendo a la habitación.

-SORA-CHAN!... Hermanaa!... Como esta Sora? Cual es su estado Shamal? Mi hermana esta bien?- pregunto la pequeña Vivio con lagrimas en los ojos, que al ver a Sora en la cama, fue rapidamente y agarro su manito, las dos tan pequeñas, tan niñas y pasar por esto, pense tristemente...

-Shamal como es su condición?- pregunto Fate-chan con preocupacion en su rostro...

-Ella está recuperandose, pero necesitamos un donante de sangre ya que perdío mucha con la herida, creo que tú eres la mas indicada Fate.- termino diciendo Shamal...

-Lo que sea necesario Shamal... Hayate-chan, que ha pasado con los comandos? Alguna noticia de Nanoha?- me pregunto Fate en el mismo momento que Shamal extraía su sangre sentada...

Negué la cabeza viendo a Fate como su miraba se oscurecía y miraba en dirección de Sora...

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Fate, ni siquiera lo intentes, sabes bien que ella no tuvo la culpa, es una niña, no sabía como reaccionar- dije reprimiendo sus pensamientos...

-Hayate si ella no hubiese interferido, Nanoha no se distrae y facilmente acaba con ellos...- comenzó a alzar la voz.. -Le dije claramente que NO se moviera del sitio.- dijo Fate con mucha rabía en todas sus palabras... Sabía que la rabía la estaba cegando al momento de decir esas estupideces.

-ESTAS LOCA?- dije gritando, mientras todos nos miraban con esa reacción. -Como se te ocurre decir eso? Es una niñaaa Fate, Sora es una niña! Quieres que te recuerde su edad? Son seis Fate, SEIS años! Acaso te volvistes loca? Tienes idea hacia donde mas ella podía ir? Te piensas cegar por el amor hacia Nanoha? NO SE TE OCURRA Y MENOS CON MI SOBRINA!- dije totalmente alterada...

Ella solo volteo la mirada en silencio y bajo la cabeza... Al parecer supo que lo que había dicho sin pensar estuvo realmente mal...

-Fate-mamá? Que pasa? Que sucede con Sora-chan?- pregunto una pequeña Vivio toda confundida al escuchar el escandalo y ver la reaccion de Fate-chan... Cuando Fate iba a contestarle a su hija la interrumpieron...

-Les voy agradecer que las discuciones las hagan fuera de la habitación, no tengo porque dejar que Sora aunque esté inconciente, escuche sus palabras tan sin sentido. Tengan algo de respeto!- exigio Shamal mientras colocaba la sangre en una bolsa de suero para pasarsela a Sora... Todas nos quedamos en silencío, mi rabia en ese instante con Fate era en todos los limites que conocía... Mientras Shamal examinaba los vendajes de Sora, noto una extraña marca en el cuello, hecho un vistazo mas cerca y se dio cuenta que eran dos rayas semi-circulares y dos puntos por encima...

-(Que extraño)- penso Shamal... -Hayate chan!- me llamo Shamal con una expreción extraña... -Alguna de ustedes notó que Sora-chan tiene una marca en su cuello muy extraña por cierto? Lo tenía antes de la batalla?- pregunto Shamal... Yo me acerque a ver la marca... Efectivamente la tenia en su cuello, todas se acercaron a notar esa marca... De una vez le negamos la existencía a Shamal sobre eso! Le pedí que analizara todo en esa marca, que seguramente esos malditos Robots habían dejado en ella, quise que Shamal viera si esa marca afectaría en algo la vida de Sora o si esa marca significaba una pista con el paradero de Nanoha...

Fin del Flash Back...

Ya en clases en las prácticas de combate, me estaba preparando con los nuevos uniformes, consistía en una licra completamente negra, tenía todas las protecciones en las partes mas vulnerables del cuerpo, era muy cool el traje del combate... Hoy debíamos probarlo y ver como adaptarnos a él en un simulacro... Estaba muy distante, todo el mundo noto mi cambio, realmente no me molestaba, tenía que centrarme en la pelea, Yuri-chan me miraba extraÑada pero distante, ya conocía como era... La clase era con Signum-san y ella monto los grupos de combate... Para mi total desgracia me toco con Lucy... Realmente la detesto por el trato que tiene conmigo; siempre me pregunto porque diablos me trata así...

-Bien... Vamos a empezar, solo quiero combates ligeros, un cuerpo a cuerpo para aprovechar los traje y puedan sentirse mas libres en la pelea... La primera pareja que pase al cuadro: Lucy, Sora, al frente por favor- dijo Signum-san...

Las dos nos situamos en el cuadro de combate... Yo me coloque en mi puesto mientras Signum daba las instrucciones... Nos saludamos educadamente y Lucy de una comenzó con el fastidio verbal:

-Trata de no asustarte Sora, solo es un combate sencillo- decía Lucy en tono burlón... Yo solo la miraba en silencio, atenta a sus pequeños movimientos... Realmente nada de lo que escupía por su boca me afectaba... -Lista Sora? No vayas a quedarte atrás si?- comento Lucy...

-Muy bien chicas, Comiencen!- alerto Signum-san...

Para sorpresa de todos, cuando Signum dio la señal de comenzar, en un rapido movimiento tenía a Lucy por el cuello estrellandola contra la pared, ella solo se movía en el lugar tratando de zafarce, yo simplemente no me movía y apretaba más mi agarre en ella... Sentía tanta ira en su contra que no note que la estaba asfixiando a morir...

-So... Sora... Profa... vor... Suel... tame...- Lucy me decía soltando ya unas lagrimas... Signum de una vez vino hacia mi y pidio que la soltara... Al ver a Lucy de esa manera, la solte, ella cayó y comenzó a toser sin parar, yo solo la miraba seriamente mas no salía de mi asombro interno por lo que hice... No se como fuí tan rapida... Toda la clase estaba sorprendida, me miraban y susurraban entre si... Yuri-chan solo me miraba asombrada... Signum que estaba al lado de Lucy, tambien me miraba seriamente... Yo solo di un vistazo a Lucy, se veía muy debil por lo que paso, fragil en el suelo, me di media vuelta dispuesta a salir, me detuve y por encima del hombro le dije:

-Lucy... Lo lamento... Solo... No te pongas en mi camino.- y comence a caminar lejos del salón de clases...

Ella que estaba aun en el suelo al verme salir caminando se dijo mentalmente: (Sora, que te sucede? Jamás había visto esa mirada y reaccíon en ti... Tú no eres de esas). Su visión no me dejo hasta que me perdí de vista, ella no entendía pero algo se removío en su interior...

Cuando llegue nuevamente a los casilleros, me sente... Estaba sudando y empece a temblar, busque rapidamente mis cosas para cambiarme y salir... Alguien me detuvo colocando una mano en mi hombro...

-Quieres explicarme que sucedío ahí?- me sorprendío la voz de tia Hayate... -Estuve viendo la clase, ya que me habían dicho que te notabas un poco extraña... Ahora claramente puedes decirme que fue todo eso?- pregunto mi tia...

-Tia... Yo no se que paso, solo reaccione de una vez, tenía muchas rabia contra Lucy... No se que me paso, quede cegada...- dije a mi tia, mientras ella me miraba con su semblante rara vez serio...

-Quiero que te vayas a tu casa a descansar, esto es suficiente para tu cabeza... Mañana son los combates y tienes mucho que descansar antes de pararte frente a frente contra Fate-chan... Es una orden...- termino diciendo... -De verdad algo esta muy extraño y no quiero pensar mas alla Sora, vete!.-

-Bien... Hare lo que me pides- dije... Agarre las cosas, mire a mi tia en silencio y pase por su lado... Antes de salir me detuve y dandome vuelta a donde ella estaba... -No sucede nada... Tia... Que puede pasarme?.- sonreí de medio lado y me fui de la escuela...

Pase por el sitio de Nanoha-mamá y yo me detuve y me quede observando el sitio, el mar pegaba en los muros, el olor del mar y la brisa eran otra cosa, una sensación diferente, sin pensarlo me sente y observe la puesta del sol, la vista era sensacional y unica; ahí perdí la noción del tiempo, al darme cuenta ya estaba oscureciendo; me levante para irme directo a casa... Pero antes de voltear, mire nuevamente al cielo y me dije: "Nanoha-mamá ayudame a seguir adelante, debo pelear por ti, por mi, por mi falta, quiero ir con todo"... Mis pensamientos sobre todo lo que estaba pasando estaban regresando a mi, realmente me tenía muy preocupada todo, pero a la vez me daba igual ser así como soy, pero... La cara de Lucy, la de Yurika, la cara de todos... Me sentía completamente pérdida... He reaccionado sin pensar, la rebeldía es lo mío, pero; no soy así todo el tiempo... Que está pasandome?...

Llegue a casa, tire todas mis cosas en el suelo y me lance en la cama, no quise comer nada, tenia mucho en que pensar... La batalla con Fate-mamá, la situación de hoy y mi extraño comportamiento... Que estará pansando conmigo? Que diablos pasa?... Sé que no debo rendirme ante nada, pero hay veces que me siento muy vulnerable en la vida y yo no soy así, despues de todo soy la culpable para ella no? Pense sin razón...

Solamente estaba tirada en mi cama, hasta que un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos... Era mi celular, que al revizar tenía 4

mensajes urgentes...

Bandeja de Entrada:

1-

Para: Sora-chan

De: Hayate Yagami

Aunto: Preocupada.

Espero ya estes mejor, realmente me preocupastes mucho, mañana te quiero con todas las fuerzas y las ganas para realizar tu combate... Sora, cuidate... Avisame algun cambio...

2-

Para: Sora

De: Vivio-oneechan

Asunto: T.T

Hermana como estas? Aun sigo en la oficina armando un reporte, quiero salir ya para poder conversar contigo, espero llegar y no estes dormida... Te quiere; Vivio.

3-

Para: Sora-chan

De: Yurika

Asunto: Molesta.

Porque me dejastes? Que paso contigo? Me quede esperando que fueras por mi para armar los planes de combate... Estoy molesta... Que te paso hoy? Estuvistes muy distante, no te cierres Sora.

4-

Para: Sora

De: Vita-chan

Asunto: pateare tu trasero..

La proxima vez que me hables así, patearé tu enorme trasero y juntas iniciaremos la pelea mas grande del mundo, así que procura que no hagas eso, deja lo cabezota y mañana con todo para recibir tu permiso...

No quise responderle a ninguna, de verdad que hoy solo he causado problemas con mi aptitud... Mañana es el día, sera el día en que me enfrente a ella y pueda lograr mi pase a cadete activo, es lo que más quiero y nadie me dentendrá... La mejor forma de pelear con mamá sera un cuerpo a cuerpo con velocidad, utilizare mi arsenal mágico, tratare de quitarle el mayor puntaje posible en un golpe directo... No debo vacilar y no debo subestimar su fuerza, por algo es la mejor Enforcer de toda la unidad y es el Dios del Rayo o como ella se llamó desde ese día el Demonio del Rayo...

Continuará...

Se que es corto, pero tranquilos pronto subiré uno mas largo! Ta en modo construcción...

Nos volveremos a leer pronto... Cuidense y pasenla super hoy! Se les quiere xD...

PoetaOscura...


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaaaaaa como estan mis seguidores? De verdad disculpen mi tardanza, pero mi cabeza algunas veces me noquea de tanta impormacion... Tuve que dividir el capitulo, estoy copia que copia para poder llenar sus espectativas, de verdad es duro jeje, porque son lectores con mas experiencias en historias que Yo TnT... Yo solo quiero poder complacer a todos con la lectura... Aun soy novata recuerden (Primera Historia)... Cualquier cosa me avisan con Reviews jeje...

Flash Back (Hace 3 años):

Esa noche en el hospital, fue una noche dura para todas, a la espera de como reaccionaría con el tratamiento mágico, Shamal dijo que eran unas horas críticas pero si las superaba me podría recuperar poco a poco con magia y apoyo... Todas se encontraban en la sala de espera para cuando amanecío, se habían quedado dormidas en los asientos, tia Hayate se levanto y fue directo a la maquina de café, compró para todas... De regreso a la sala de espera en medio camino se consigue con Shamal...

-Hayate-chan, buen día.- su semblante era cansado...

-Shamal! Como estas?... Como paso la noche Sora? Esta bien? Dime que si Dios!- pregunto Hayate muy preocupada...

Ella suspiro y de una le dijo: -Gracias a Dios supero la noche a pesar de todas sus dificultades... Su condición aun NO esta fuera de peligro, esta grave, pero esta respondiendo al tratamiento... aun no podemos despertarla, tiene daño cerebral por el impacto y temo que algo suceda en este momento si buscamos que despierte...- dijo Shamal muy preocupada...

-Shamal espero que todo mejore de verdad ya toda esta situación me tiene muy preocupada, no se que pudo afectar tanto a Fate para que hiciera esto con ese liquido maldito... Por lo momentos ire a decirle a las otras la condición de Sora, es lo mas importante ahora y Shamal cualquier cosa avisame, seguramente vamos a querer verla primero que nada...- término diciendo Hayate...

-Diles lo que actualmente sucede Hayate-chan, cuando logre que puedan verla, les hare saber... Ire a ver como sigue- dijo mientras se retiraba Shamal...

Ya en la sala de espera, todas seguían duermiendo en los sillones... Realmente se veían cansadas para cuando mi tía llego, busco sentarse en otro sillon vacío pero Fate-chan siente el movimiento y se despierta... Al verla con ojos cansado cayo en cuanta del sitio y de una vez le pregunto...

-Hayate-chan... Que hora es? Paso algo con Sora? Que sabes? Esta bien?- pregunto preocupada...

-Tranquila, pudo pasar la noche, hable con Shamal y me dijo que aun esta grave, pero paso la noche, tu nena tiene fuerzas ante todo... Su orgullo fisíco es igual al tuyo y el de Nanoha... Pero me dijo que tenía que revizar como seguía ya que sus lesiones son numerosas... No pueden despertarla aun Fate- dijo Tia Hayate con tristeza...

-Me siento muy impotente Hayate, aun no me perdono todo el maltrato y la inconciencia de mi personalidad...- apreto su agarre en el sitio... -No se como pienso encararla, siento que algo me falta para poder pedirle pérdon con todo esto... Hayate que voy hacer? Todo esto que pasa es mi culpa...- dijo Fate-mamá tristemente...

-Todo a su debido tiempo Fate... Lo mejor es esperar que ella logre recuperarse, se despierte y puedan arreglar las cosas... Aun no sabemos con certeza que es lo que andan buscando de ella, ya que efectivamente querían que la mataras, esto es una incognita sobre lo que pasa con ustedes y Nanoha... Debemos averiguar todo esto Fate... Pero principalmente ella debe despertar para que podamos conversar y todo este como antes o se haga el intento... Sora debe abrir los ojos primero...- termino diciendo mi tia...

Para ese momento mi estado de salud no era bueno y solo esperaban que pudiera evolucionar y finalmente despertar... Mas todo se veía muy dificil en esos momentos...

Fin del Flash Back...

Hoy es el día mas importante para mi, hoy se decidirá como voy a evolucionar en mis rangos militares y mis rangos de acción... Desperté muy temprano, un sin fin de emociones se estaban arremolinando en mi, tenía de todo en la cabeza, mas que nada el enfrentamiento y el verla a ella, sobretodo a ella...

Prepare todo mi morral de combate, los nuevos uniformes, los protectores, Star Light hoy se veía radiante y volaba encima de mi...

-[Sir, estás lista?, Hoy debes ir con todo, estare mas que orgulloso de compartir junto a ti este momento...]- dijo Star Light...

-Gracias Star Light, me siento preparada para todo y no pienso defraudarlos sin dar batalla, gracias por estar cnmigo y ser mi amigo en todo Star Light- dije con una gran sonrisa y dando mi mano para que Star se colocara en mi palma...

-[Honor en servirte Sir]... Me termino diciendo y yo solo sonreí mas...

Baje a la cocina y preparé desayuno, seguramente Oneechan ya estaba arreglando todo desde la madrugada, estas pruebas son importantes para muchos cadetes... Limpie el lugar y cuando me disponía a salir de casa rumbo a la escuela temprano, tocaron la puerta y fui a ver extrañada viendo la hora, cuando a penas la abri...

Puff... Un cuerpo se vino de lleno a mi tirandome de una al suelo de un golpe seco... Cayo encima ahogandome mientras me abrazaba...

-Rayos... Pero qué...?- pregunte sobandome la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados de dolor, mientras los abría para ver quien era, claramente ese color de cabello lo dijo todo...

-Yu... Yuri-chan? Oye estas loca?- pregunte aun en el suelo y ella de una vez se levanto algo sonrojada...

-Buen dia Sora-chan, quise pasar por ti, hoy es un día sumamente importante para nosotras.- me dijo mientras se levantada y con una sonrisa en su rostro me tendía la mano...

Gustosamente la acepte y me ayudo a levantarme...

[Les había dicho como es Yuri-chan?... Ella es de personalidad extrovertida y nada le importa exprezar (Como ya lo notarón)... Tiene el cabello negro; aunque a simple vista es como si lo tuviera por los hombros, pero atras lo tiene sujeto con una cinta a la altura de su cuello; que hace colgar su cola hasta la cintura (Un estilo muy japones... Me dijo que lo conserva largo por una promesa con su mamá), es blanca con ojos verdes como el pasto del jardín; super expresivos y seguros, totalmente opuesta a mí y mi personalidad... Bueno creo que ya se dieron cuenta de eso...]

Mientras me limpiaba el polvo de la caída, sentí como me estaban mirando profundamente, al voltear Yuri me miraba seria y detalladamente... Hoy por los combates, cargabamos un uniforme negro de presentación...

-Sucede algo Yurichi?- pregunte al verla así...

Ella se acerco me tomo de los hombros y me abrazo de repente...

-Yuri... Chan?- quede sorprendida por ese gesto...

Ella me mantuvo en el abrazo y me dijo cerca del oido donde sencillamente me tense al sentir su aliento: -Sora... Eres identica a Nanoha-san y a pesar de que no lo quieres aceptar y reconocer, tienes todo de ella... De Fate-san... Tu físico, tus acciones, tu aptitud, es todo de ellas... Tambien está en ti aun poco de Vivio-chan, a parte de su fuerza... No quiero que nada en ti cambie Sora, quiero que te mantengas igual en todo... Yo estaré para ti...- me dijo, mientras se iba separando del abrazo, yo solo seguía algo asombrada por su sinceridad al hablarme... Ella paso su mano por la larga cola de mi cabello hasta las puntas algo pensativa...

-Sora?... Me prometes que nada nos va a separar?- me preguntó algo triste en su mirada...

Sonreí un poco mientras me decía eso, puse mi mano en su mejilla para tranquilizarla...

-Yurika, con lo terca que eres; dudo mucho que algo nos separe... No te preocupes si? Estaremos bien en todo... Hoy quiero que nos concentremos en los combates! Luego tendremos tiempo para relajarnos como merecemos...- termine diciendole mientras sujetaba fuertemente sus hombros para darle seguridad, se que soy muy mala en las palabras... Ella asintío tranquilamente...

-Yuri... Deja que busque mi morral para que nos vayamos si?- dije medio sonriente... -No queremos llegar tarde hoy!-

-Busca la chaqueta, esta haciendo frío Sora...- me comento animada... A veces es una completa niña... Yo solo sonreí...

Tome mis cosas y nos dispusimos a salir rumbo a la escuela caminando... Ibamos hablando de todas las cosas que pudieramos conversar, para no pensar en la batalla, ella iba en el segundo combate, luego del combate de Lucy... Oh cierto Lucy... Debo... Disculparme... Yo no soy así y pues a pesar de que ella me trata mal, me enseñaron a respetar y ser amable en todo lo que pueda... Al llegar me disculpo con ella...

-Sora? Estás bien? Te noto pensativa...- me pregunto Yuri...

-Estoy bien Yurichi... No te preocupes...- le sonrei tranquilizandola... De repente notamos la entrada del Colegio...

-Vaya... Este evento siii que se lo toman en serioo...- dije con mucha sorpresa...

Habían distintos adornos conmemorativos por la ocasión, decía "Festival Anual de Combates"... Todo se notaba impresionante... Aun era muy temprano... Cuando llegamos a las zonas de entrenamientos, habían equipado el domo totalmente a la ocasión, muchos actos protocolares... Hoy solamente en las mañana estarían 4 combates y 4 en la tarde... Nos acercamos al Domo y en la entrada estaba Signum-san... Ahí nos dijo que cada competidor tendría un cuarto para prepararse y estar aislado hasta el momento de la pelea, nos darían en una hora las instrucciones de los combate... Estabamos ahí escuchando algunas que otras instrucciones que nos darían mas tarde, cuando me di cuenta que llegaba Lucy, venía toda pensativa, tenía una bufanda, estaba haciendo frío pero aseguro que fue por mi culpa, me sentí mal y al verla me fui caminando lentamente hacía ella, tenía un semblante serío; Yuri-chan me vío y se me quedo mirando extraÑada... Al verme caminando hacia ella, Lucy se detuvo con cierta sorpresa y volteo la mirada...

-Takuma-san...- dije para que pudiera mirarme... Al verme ahí parada frente a ella se atrevío a cruzar con mi mirada... -Quiero pedirte una disculpa, en ese momento no sabía que podía reaccionar así, mezcle muchas cosas sin pensar, te lastime y pido disculpa por eso.- Le dije con mucha sinceridad en mis palabras... Ella se sorprendío y tardo un poco en asimilar mis palabras, tanto que el silencío se torno un poco incomodo y estaba a punto de girarme para irme de ahí cuando...

-Takamachi-san!...- dijo sobresaltada haciendo que me volteara en su reacción... -Yo... Yo te pido disculpas por mi mal trato, de verdad me comporte muy infantil y eso seguramente desató este comportamiento en ti... Entiendo perfectamente todo y de verdad yo debería estar disculpandome por todo.- me respondío...

Sinceramente me sorprendío sus palabras, por disculparse conmigo y saber que hizo mal...

-Takamachi-san...- me llamo y quise cortarla de una vez... -Sora!- le dije con mi cara seria... -Como dices?- me pregunto ella. -Que me digas Sora... Por mi apellido me hace sentir vieja.- le dije con una leve sonrisa... Ella se sonrojo, algo que fue sumamente extraño... En ese momento sentí el llamado de Yuri-chan, yo me volteo a donde está y me dijo gritando que me apurara para entrar a los casilleros... Me volteo a donde esta Lucy y con una sonrisa me despido de ella diciendole...

-Lucy hay que prepararse... Te deseo suerte en tu combate... Ah! Y quitate esa bufanda, me hace sentir peor!- le dije seriamente... Ella saco una sonrisa y en ese momento pude notar realmente como era Lucy sin esa odiosidad por encima; medianamente alta, de ojos dorados, blanca, de cabello gris corto desordenado con su estilo peculiar... Jamás había notado su físico hasta hoy... Termine de darle una última mirada y me dirigí hasta donde Yuri estaba... Lucy que aun viendome caminar desde el mismo sitio pensó...

(-Sora, realmente me sorprendío que te disculparas, todo lo que yo te hice y no me disculpé... No tuve el valor como tú... Ojala podamos empezar de cero...-) se dijo mientras sonría un poco y veía como me alejaba...

Llegue donde Yuri, quien no dijo nada de lo que vío, puesto seguramente sabía que yo andaba disculpandome... Nos fuimos al salón de reuniones para recibir todas las indicaciones del encargado en instrucciones que aún no llegaba... Los 8 del día estabamos ya sentados esperando; cuando se abrío la puerta y para sorpresa de todos y hasta de mí, entraba Vivio-oneechan en un elegante uniforme...

-Buenos días, soy la encargada de prestarles las instrucciones sobre las cosas que hoy se evaluarán en los combates... Soy la Capitana Vivio Takamachi/Harlaown... Hoy cada uno de ustedes dispondrá de un cuarto donde tendrán todo lo necesario para su comodidad y puedan evaluar sus cosas antes de los combates, nadie que no sea ustedes podrá entrar al cuarto, solo será su rincón personal... Hoy durante cada combate, estarán maestros evaluadores para fijar cada detalle y ver si tienen la capacidad para obtener su rango de cadetes activos... Los combates no contarán con limites de tiempo... No podrán usar ningún dispositivo para ampliar su poder... Los trajes cuentan con un marcador de daño que comenzarán con una puntuación de 3mil, cada golpe será impactado en ese marcador, los daños vitales serán recuperados luego de la batalla con soporte magíco... Si se desmayan o quedan inconcientes; el marcador llegará directamente en cero... Nadie podrá entrar luego de comenzada la batalla, tendrá la tela de seguridad; más ustedes pueden rendirse en la prueba si ya no pueden más... Sus instructores y oponentes ya están en sus cuartos esperando la hora de iniciar...

Quede un poco pensativa... -Así que "Ella" ya está aqui...- pensé -Hoy será diferente, ya lo verás mamá.- me seguí diciendo; en ese momento mientras pensaba en ella sentí un pinchazo en el cuello que hizo que me moviera inquieta pero sin reflejar nada o no me dejarían pelear si mostraba dolor... No se si Yuri o mi hermana se dieron cuenta... Mejor que no...

-Bien muchachos, quiero que cada uno vaya a su cuarto y espere sea llamado por los instructores... Si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en hacerla... Si van a observar la pelea de uno de sus compañeros, en la mitad del pasillo podrán encontrar un cuarto adaptado para ver la pelea... Takuma-san tu pelea será en 1 hora, finalizado esto; pueden todos retirarse a sus cuartos.- termino diciendo mi hermana mientras nos observaba... Antes de salir la mire y me lanzó una sonrisa... Con eso me dijo todo, lo sé...

Nos levantamos y nos fuimos directo a los cuartos asignados a cada uno... Cuando ibamos por los pasillos Yuri-chan me llamo...

-Sora-chan!...- Llego junto a mi. -Muchisima suerte hoy para ambas...- me dijo y me abrazo...

-Igualmente Yurichi, da lo mejor de ti de acuerdo? Te estare apoyando lo sabes...- como termine diciendo ella me dio una sonrisa, golpeamos puños y se fue a su cuarto, ya que estabamos en la puerta del mío, la vi entrar en el de ella mientras se despedía saludandome y yo me despuse a entrar al mío, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta alguien mas me llamó...

-Sora-san- sentí por detras la voz, al voltearme vi la dueña...

-Lucy?- me sorprendí al verla parada detras de mi... Había estado esperando... por mi?...

-Quise desearte buena suerte.- se veía apenada mientras lo decía... -Y tambien que vere tu pelea para apoyarte.- termino diciendo con una mirada decidida... Yo estaba extrañada, asombrada, un sin fin de emociones... Hasta que mi trance me dejo contestarle...

-Gracias Lucy... Espero hacer mi mejor esfuerzo... Yo tambien te deseo lo mejor, lucha fuerte!- le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro... La ví sonrojarse y lo que hizo despues si me dejo en el sitio... Ella se inclinó y me beso en la mejilla... Ohh Diooos *-* quede ahí asombrada, mis ojos no se podían abrir más... El cambio en Lucy era brutal, una persona totalmente diferente... Ella hizo eso y se fue corriendo directo a su cuarto, dejandome ahí parada... Cuando logre al fin reaccionar fue cuando abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y me quede viendo todo el interior, estaba muy bien acomodado, un sillón grande y comodo, televisor, armario, nevera pequeña, baño, todo adaptado a la comodidad y no ahogarse en tanto pensamiento... Coloque mi morral en el suelo y me dispuse a cambiar mi atuendo, me monte todo el traje de combate como nos habían dicho... Luego de prepararme decidí sentarme y repasar algunos ataques mágicos... Buscaba la manera de enfrentar a mamá y tener la seguridad de poder hacerle daño en su marcador, solo saber que ella y yo nos encontraríamos de nuevo me hizo temblar... Pero fue cuando sentí un repentino golpe de calor infernal en mi cuello... Me agarre con fuerza... Calor... Dolor... Un infierno y otra vez esas imagenes... Ese sello comenzo a brillar gradualmente... Toda esa visión, mi conciencia, todo se veía y se sentía mal... Y empezo una guerra interna en mi cabeza...

[-Soraaaaaaaaaaa- un grito profundo que hizo que agarrara mi cabeza con desespero...

Otra voz:

-Acaba con ella, destrozala, merece sufrir como lo hizo contigo-...

-Nooo... Bastaa... Soraa no le hagas caso...-

-Callate! Te dare poder, aceptame.- -Basta, dejala en paz-]

Esa voz... Todo era un desorden en mi cabeza a medida que las voces resonaban en mi... Temblaba, sudaba, me sentía mal... Trataba de enfocar la vista y levantarme, estaba de rodillas, queria gritar, salir corriendo, me sentía horrible...

[-Estaras conmigo en el poder, será facil llevarte... Sora... Odio, siente odio, todos te rechazan, te detestan, TE CULPAN, te prestare mas energía, acaba con ella, acaba contigo-

-Soraa no te pierdas, cree en ti, Sora yo...-]...

-Bastaaaaaaaaaaa- grite con toda mis fuerzas... Jadeando con el dolor palpitante. -Yo... Tienes razón... Yo... Yo acabare con ella... Yo saldre victoriosa, la acabare! Ella pagará!... Nadie me necesita y ella... Ella menoos.- Mientras decía esto último, sentí un extraño vacío, todo el dolor se había ido y todo eso fue reemplazado por una oleada de fuerza, ira, rabía y ganas de luchar... Me levante, mi mirada se oscurecío completamente, perdío el brillo... Entonces camine lentamente hacia mi bolso...

-Star Light... Sal- mi voz sonaba neutra, oscura y sin emociones...

[-Sir... Detecto una presencia de aura oscura sobre ti... Hay actividad negra en tu nucleo magíco Sir-] comento Star Light...

-Star Light, activa saber-... [-Yes Sir-]... Star Light se transformo en sable, yo lo tome en mis manos y me dirigí al espejo...

[-Sir, que tienes en mente, aun siento cierta hostilidad de tu parte...-]...

-Algo que debí hacer hace tiempo... Un cambio...- cuando dije eso coloque mi figura frente al espejo, tome mi larga cola ladeada y de un solo golpe lo atraveze con mi sable cortandolo por completo, la cola cayó en el suelo y me quedo mas arriba de los hombros...

-Buen cambío- dije sombríamente frente al espejo sonriente...

[-Sir, su cabello, su promesa-]...

-Ya nada importa Star Light, vuelve al bolso!- le dije... [-Pero Sir-]...

-ES UNA ORDEN!- le grite por primera vez a mi pequeña esfera... [-Ye... Yes Sir-] y se fue rapidamente al bolso ocultandose en su forma pequeña... Me fui hasta el mueble y me sente agarrando mi cabeza con las manos...

POV Narrador:

Buenos Días, sean todos bienvenidos a otro "Encuentro Anual de Combates en la Academia de la Sección 6", en este aÑo nuevamente serán evaluados los futuros Cadetes que formarán parte de distintas misiones bajo la supervisión de los altos mandos... Dentro de poco comenzará el Primer combate entre la alumna Takuma Lucy contra la Comandante de la Seccion 6 y parte de los Instructores Especiales de Clase SS+; Hayate Yagami... Decía el presentador...

En el sector profesoral, se encontraban sentadas hablando en la sala común todas las instructoras...

-Vaya, Vaya... El sitio está abarrotado de estudiantes, parece que hoy encontraremos bastante público y bastante fans jaja...- comentó una divertida Hayate

-Cada año es lo mismo, siempre una emoción de vernos en acción, siento que es como una venganza personal... Quieren que nos lastimen- dijo una Vita enojada...

A lo lejos sentada viendo la pantalla se encontraba una rubia algo distante en sus pensamientos, al igual que todas estaba vestida con un impactante traje negro, parecido al de los estudiantes, pero con mas elegancia, su cabello amarrado (extrañamente) en una cola alta... Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado que la llamaban...

-Tierra llamando a Fate T. Harlaow, se puede saber que tantooo piensas? Te hablo y no me prestas atención- pregunto una Hayate a todo pulmón...

La llamada en sí la hizo alterarse en su posición... -Hayate-chan?- preguntó algo perdida en el momento...

-Vaya al fin Fate-chan... Esa mision de reconocimiento te hizo perder mas la razon no? Casi 3 años ausente y sigues igual de perdida- preguntó divertida Hayate...

-No digas eso Hayate... Sabes lo que hacía en ese tiempo... Estoy pensativa ya que no se como hare para acercarme a las niñas... Ha pasado demasiado tiempo- comento Fate tristemente...

-Pues conmigo no hay problema!- respondío alguien entrando a la sala...

-Vivio? Eres tú?- pregunto la rubia sorprendida al ver a su hija, mas alta, toda una mujer ya y con un traje elegante de instructora, no cave duda que su hija habia crecido sin ella pensó...

-Tanto tiempo Fate-mamá, mucho tiempo...- comento una Vivio con picardía en su cara... Fate al verla ahí de pie, no pudo mas que acercarse y abrazar a su hija con tanto cariño... Le hacía falta verla, estar con su familia...

-Hijaaa! Te extrañe tanto, estos años han sido fatal para mi, ustedes son mi todo de verdad...- Vivio escuchaba atenta a su madre, no dejaba de sonreirle... Le habia hecho mucha falta y aunque las cosas habían sido duras para ellas pues no negaba que la extrañaba a millones... Todos sonreian al ver esa escena...

-Fate-mamá, me estas ahogando...- dijo Vivio en el fuerte agarre... -Oh hija disculpa...- respondío una apenada Fate...

Puso una mano en su mejilla -Mamá son muchas las cosas que debemos hablar, arreglar; de verdad me alegro que todas podamos reunirnos nuevamente... Pero luego de todo esto tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar, seguramente estás muy incomoda por tu asignación de combate con Sora..- le pregunto Vivio...

-Hija, se que tenemos muchos asuntos pendiente que me tienen mal desde hace tiempo, pero junto a ti, sé que podre arreglar las cosas con Sora y enmendar mi error durante este tiempo... Me sorprendío mucho ver que me asignaban a Sora, pense que había sido una broma de muy mal gusto, pero así fueron las cosas y se que las dos daremos lo mejor...- termino diciendo..

-Asi es muchachas, se muy bien que nos queda un camino muy largo por recorrer, pero estoy segura que saldremos adelante con todo juntas como siempre...- dijo Hayate abrazandolas...

-Comandante, es Hora...- la llamo un encargado...

-Bueno muchachas! Hagamos esto rapido... Pero demos todo!- dijo mientras salía Hayate...

-Suertee Hayate-chan!- gritaron todas a su jefa...

Lucy ya habia pasado el tunel y habia entrado en la arena de batalla, se notaba nerviosa y muy atenta a todo el lugar, la arena era sencilla, un terreno montañoso y rocoso, perfecto para coberturas abiertas pensó... Todo el domo comenzó a gritar mientras en ese momento entraba la comandante Hayate Yagami al otro lado de la arena... Los nervios de Lucy aumentaron...

-Buen dia Lucy, espero que des tu mejor esfuerzo, las cosas no te las pondre facil- le dijo Hayate...

-Bue... Buen dia Comandante! Claro que si, voy con todo- termino diciendo...

-Muy bien, todas listas?... Ya saben las condiciones del terreno y sus condiciones personales.- las dos asintieron... -Preparadas? COMIENCEN!- se escucho decir...

Ya las dos se encontraban en guardía, Hayate decidío esperar; ella sabía que su primer ataque debía analizarse, Lucy se avalanzo contra ella y preparó un golpe magico directo, Hayate espero en su posicion y teniendola casi encima invoco una espada de energía y le dio de lleno a Lucy en el estomago, Lucy recibio ese impacto sin restarle mucha importancia y se alzo en el aire para esquivar el otro ataque, Hayate se volvío a posicionar para realizar de nuevo el ataque con mas poder... Esto fue una sorpresa para Lucy, la rapidez de Hayate al invocar y la misma rapidez con que logro atacarla, ese segundo impacto la llevo contra una piedra gigante que se partío en segundos, todos los escombros regados... Su marcador cayo por -1900 con ese impacto directo a su ciclo vital... No se sabía si estaba despierta o si el impacto habría logrado noquearla, el instructor comenzo su conteo con el marcador en 10, 9... Nada se veía... 8, 7... Cuando de repente ella se levanta, la mitad de su ropa destrozada y temblando... El instructor se le acercó para saber si estaba bien y si podia continuar, Hayate estaba a la espectativa y en silencio, no por nada era la guardiana del cielo nocturno... Lucy comento que se encontraba bien y que podía continuar a pesar de su estado... Hayate sonrio y se dijo: "Vaya si que es terca en la pelea, me gusta"...

Cuando el instructor se percato de que Lucy podía continuar, se dio la continuación de la batalla, Hayate pudo notar que se encontraba exausta la chica de cabello plateado... Lucy analizaba como ir directo a Hayate, debía golpearla, tratar de bajar su marcador un poco... Hayate comenzo a atacarla con su sable de energía, ella simplemente bloqueaba cada ataque... Hayate pensó: "Si esta chica continua así, su marcador llegara a cero por los impactos que está recibiendo"... Lucy vío que era el momento y decidío atacar con bolas de energía teledirigidas, Hayate se sorprendío y las esquivo facilmente, lo que no conto es que eso fue solo un señuelo, cuando decidío buscar a Lucy, esta había desaparecido, miro a todos lado y nada, cuando sintío una energía que se estaba acumulando alrededor... Ella volteo al origen magico; y no vío que venía el ataque con todo... La agarro por sorpresa y el impacto se dio, casi justo a tiempo que ella levantara un campo de protección, el daño igual se dio... Su marcador de 3000 bajo a 2600... -Vaya, Vaya, así que logro darme- penso Hayate en el lugar... -Muy bien, veamos que haces con este ataque, supongo que me sorprendiste, pero es hora de acabar con esto Lucy- se dijo Hayate...

Hayate invoco unas ataduras magicas en Lucy, ella vío las ataduras y rapidamente trato de esquivar sin exito... A pesar de estar encadenada, Lucy logro invocar una bola de energía para atacar... Hayate se sorprendio por los movimientos logrados con esas ataduras y busco invocar un ataque oscuro de energía... Ambos impactos dieron con todo a cada una, la gente en la arena no dejaba de sorprenderse, gritar y emocionarse... Todos en los cuartos y en las salas comunes estaban sonrientes por el trabajo logrado y sus frutos... Cuando el polvo se disipo las dos se encontraban jadeando... El daño en Lucy fue demasiado y su contador que estaba en 600 llego a cero por el fuerte golpe... El de Hayate que estaba en 2600, llego a 2000 en el impacto... Lucy sintió la ola de dolor y cansancio... El instructor detuvo el combate por la perdída del contador de Lucy... Hayate vio el aspecto de Lucy a lo lejos, sabía que el daño la había afectado, por su parte Lucy sintío que su visión se volvía negra y su cuerpo cada vez más pesado, fue cuando se desmayo, estaba a punto de caer en el suelo pero Hayate la sostuvo en sus brazos y la cargo... -Bien hecho Lucy, gran trabajo de pelea, estoy muy orgullosa, no fuistes una facil oponente- le decía Hayate mientras sonreia... Una camilla con un cuerpo medico llego rapidamente... Ella la coloco en la camilla y comenzó a salir del domo, todos aplaudían y gritaban de emoción, la Comandante y la misma Lucy habían hecho un grandioso trabajo...

Continuara...

No vayan a matarme de verdad... Agradesco sus Reviews, asi me doy cuenta que les gusta la historia, espero mas y asi animarme a seguir jeje... Igual estoy laborando el otro para subirlo lo mas pronto... No me odien...

"Siguan la Huella Laboral"

By: PoetaOscura-


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos... Feliz Año... Al fin pude publicar este capitulo, de verdad estuve en un bloqueo mental de tantas cosas que pueden pasarte en la vida... Espero que realmente les guste tanto como me gusto a mi... No vayan a matarme, aprecien el esfuerzo de mi coco y siganle las huellas a mi trabajo y denme sus opiniones que eso cuenta... Sin mas que esperar, aqui les dejo otro capitulo...**

**Recuerden que Magical Girl Nanoha, no me pertenece y si así fuera, sería millonaría xD...**

* * *

><p>Entrando en la sala de instructores luego de recibir por Shamal una pequeña curación por sus heridas entraba Hayate con una sonrisa en su rostro...<p>

-Y bien? Que tal me vieron? No fui muy ruda cierto?- pregunto ella con su divertido carisma...

-Vaya Hayate, aun no haz pérdido el estilo, pense que el trabajo de oficina te había dejado fuera de forma, realmente me equivoque- comentó una Fate con sonrisa sarcastica en su cara...

-Ohh Fate-chan que mala eres! Claro que sigo activa... Si no me haz visto no es mi problema- con un mohín hecho...

-Mala mía, mala mía...- respondío Fate sacando la lengua (Verla así es raro)... -Por cierto esa chica Takuma-san; hizo un buen trabajo, no cave duda que su preparación ha sido excelente- termino diciendo...

-Claro que sii, vino de nuestras manos, modestía a parte... Cierto Vivio?- dijo una Vita alegre...

-Jaja... No seas arrogante Vita-chan... Yo realmente me alegro de toda su preparación, es bueno saber que el tiempo no se perdío... Vita-chan, lista para combatir con Yuri-chan? Espero que haga todo su esfuerzo, ella es sorprendente en la lucha...- dijo Vivio

-Pues con mi fuerza al maximo, no dare chance para atacar y si lo hace espero la mejor pelea, tengo tiempo que no me enfrento a esos mocosos...- decía Vita mirandolas divertidas...

-Bien, bien Vita-chan... Ten mucho cuidado, tampoco la vayas a matar, ya que su nivel esta aun por debajo del nuestro... Claro sin dar lucha facil, deben saber que sus oponentes son fuertes...- le dijo Hayate seriamente...

-Bieeeeen Hayate-chan... Tendre cuidado- termino diciendo una Vita con carita de perro...

-Instructora Vita, su turno de ir a la arena de Batalla...- vino el encargado a decir...

-Bueno mis queridas compañeras a llegado mi turno de triunfar.- se despidio Vita de sus amigas instructoras...

-Suerte Vita-chan, no mates a Yuri...- le dijo Hayate mientras está iba saliendo por la puerta y bufaba por las palabras de Hayate...

-Ella nunca cambiará, siempre ha tenido ese temperamento fuerte desde que la conocemos- comenta Fate...

-Pues sii! Su temperamento es luchador hasta el fin... Veamos que hara en esta batalla- dice Hayate

-Hayate-chan te sientes mejor? Veo que Shamal uso un poco de magía curativa! Que te parecío ese ataque de Lucy estando atada?- pregunto Vivio...

-De verdad me sorprendío que tuviera esa capacidad, poco a poco los estudiantes podrán superar a sus maestros, quede sorprendida y su ataque me dolío, en serio...- dijo Hayate...

-Pues algo deben aprender Hayate-chan... Ademas aqui deben ir con todo, puesto que no le daremos oportunidad alguna...- comentó Fate sonriendo...

-Si, tienes razón... Solo que aun los veo muy pequeños para la batalla...- dijo en defensa Hayate...

-Espera que veas a Sora-chan y diras lo contrario Tia Hayate...- dijo Vivio con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro, Fate solo pudo sonreir mientras le pasaba una bebida a Hayate... -Mejor veamos que hace Vita-chan- terminó diciendo...

* * *

><p>Finalizado el primer encuentro, llamamos a la arena para el Segundo Combate a Nazumi Yurika-san y a la Instructora Especial de Vuelo y Combate Clase S+: Yagami Vita-san... Dentro de poco sera el segundo evaluativo...<p>

Escuchando el segundo llamado Yuri sale de su carto dispuesta a su enfrentamiento, cuando el instructor llega a buscarla ella sonrie pero antes de emprendrer su camino a la arena ella se voltea y mira en dirección al cuarto de Sora...

-Me pregunto si estarás observando los combates... Sora... Ya verás daré lo mejor de mi.- se dijo pensando mientras apretaba su puño...

-Todo bien?- pregunto el instructor, ella asintío mientras él le indicaba el camino...

Los dos fueron rumbo a la arena principal... Al llegar observo detalladamente que la arena habia cambiado para su encuentro, a diferencia que para el encuentro de Lucy, esta arena era completamente un campo abierto y un cielo despejado, era como estar en un parque... Mientras detallaba vio que del otro lado del domo entraba Vita con su semblante tranquilo, el domo comenzo a gritar; ella quedo sorprendida, pues Vita era muy mandona y siempre estaba gritandole a todos, pero por como gritaban en las gradas sabía que la gente la admiraba como a cualquier otra buena instructora...

-Bueno mocosa, es hora de ver que es lo que tienes, veamos si Hayate-chan tiene razón contigo...- le dijo sonriente...

Yuri con el comentario solo sonrió

-Yagami-san, dare lo mejor de mi, no seré tan facíl oponente- le dijo tambien sonriente...

Ya en sus posiciones y el instructor preparado, se dio el inicio de la segunda batalla...

Como Yuri sabía el estilo de batalla de Vita gracias a Sora, está invoco una cuchilla de energía...

**Flash Back (Hace 2 días):**

-Yurika...- la llamo Sora mientras se sentaba a su lado -Sabes algo? Como te va a tocar con mi tia Vita, te puedo decir sin que me quede remordimiento de conciencia, que ella ama los combates aereos de gran alcance... Como no podrá utilizar a Grafeisen, te recomiendo una cuchilla de energía, ella la utiliza mucho en sus practicas y es facil invocar, así le darás pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, seguramente me culpará por decirte, pero vale la pena...- terminó diciendo mientras sonreía. -Dale una paliza a mi tia Yurichi... Tú eres buena en combate, de eso no me cave duda... Tengo plena confianza en ti- terminó diciendo.

**Fin del Flash Back ...**

Al ver esto Vita no pudo mas que sonreir y pensar "Sora luego me la vas a pagar", ella invoco tambien una cuchilla de energía, ambas estaban en posicion pero Vita que siempre es mas lanzada en combate, decidío atacar primero; ambas cuchillas chocaron en el aire, debido al rapido movimiento, tambien su rapidez chocaba en tierra haciendo volar el piso en pedazos, ambas eran rapidas y fuertes... Vita saltaba hacia atras para evitar un golpe de Yuri, aprovechando que ese ataque daba en el suelo, Vita cargo una onda de energía para atacar a Yuri en la cabeza, Yuri al darse cuenta, trata de bloquear y disparar igual, pero Vita la bloquea con su mano izquierda y con la otra mano libre vuelve a invocar magia y produce un choque en ambas que las manda a volar... Vita detiene su embestida, pero Yuri no cuenta con tanta suerte... El impacto la manda a tierra y la arrastra unos metros... Vita se queda observando el gran daño de su energía y mirando su marcador se dio cuenta que se había hecho daño con el ataque... "Diablos" pensó... Marcador de Vita inicialmente 3000 y ahora 2600... Lucy que estaba intentando levantarse para volver en si, se dío cuenta de que su daño había consumido su marcador en -700 y ahora estaba en 2300... Le dolía el cuerpo por ese impacto y ya tenia varios cortes en el cuerpo por la arrastrada...

-Vaya no sabía que Yuri-chan tuviera un poder de ataque de esa manera, se ha mostrado fuerte en sus ataques y decidida a la hora de enfrentar a Vita-chan- comenta Hayate desde la sala de instructores...

-Te apuesto Hayate-chan que fue Sora quien preparó a Yuri para este combate, Sora conoce todo lo que Vita le ha enseñado en pelea.- dijo Vivio... Fate se quedo escuchando lo que decían y decidío preguntar...

-Hija que tal es Sora en el combate, luego de tanto tiempo sin verla, me pregunto que tanto avanzó.- pregunto Fate, Vivio se sorprendio por la pregunta de su madre, pero con una sonrisa llena de orgullo le respondío...

-Fate-mamá, Sora es la mejor, ha tenido muchos problemas por su aptitud al combatir, pero es la mejor en la academia, su velocidad y dominio cuerpo a cuerpo es formidable, ya te daras cuenta de como es peleando...- termino diciendo Vivio... Fate no pudo mas que sonreirle a su hija... -Tienes una foto reciente de ella Vivio?- le pregunto Fate... -Claroo Fate-mamá aqui la tengo en mi base de datos, esta semana me la tome con ella en una de las clases que tuvimos.- le dijo a su mama mientras le mostraba una foto donde aparecia una Vivio sonriente abrazando a una pelirroja un poco mas pequeña pero casi de su altura, ambas en uniformes de cadetes...

-Vivio?... Es... Esta es Sora? Dios mio realmente es la misma imagen de Nanoha y yo...- hablo una sorprendida Fate... -Vivio es impresionante todo lo que Sora a cambiado, esta hermosa mi pequeña hija, buenos las dos son hermosas... Y el parecido es increible- termino diciendo... Vivio se sonrojo mientras miraba a su madre...

-Ey par de niñas; se que tienen muchas cosas que hablar y todooooos sabemos lo hermosas que estan mis sobrinas, pero sera mejor que vengan y miren esto.- comento Hayate hacia la pantalla...

Yuri se preparaba para atacar a Vita que la tenia con un sin fin de ataduras magicas, ella conjuraba un sonido magico que consiste en una pequeña masa de energía azul, Vita logra romper las ataduras pero no a tiempo para esquivar el ataque de Yuri que le atravieza el pecho y ella cae al suelo... Su marcador de 2600 cae rapidamente en 1900... Vita queda impresionada y medio sangrando por la boca al toser... "Vaya, eso si no me lo esperada, esta mocosa es impresionante" se dijo mientras sujetaba su pecho por el impacto... El domo estaba impactado por el desempeño de Yuri... Se estaba mostrando como una buena peleadora y eso le estaba gustando a Vita, pero no se sentía a gusto ya el perder contra una novata... Vita se levanta y comienza a invocar en su cuchilla una enorme cantidad de energía roja, Yuri inmediatamente intenta volver a su posicion esperando poder protegerse con un escudo magico que invocó...

-Creo que Vita-chan se acaba de molestar por completo- comento Fate viendo la cantidad de energía que está preparaba...

-Matará de un golpe a Yuri-chan, como siempre tiene que hacer un alboroto- dijo una Hayate sentada mientras observaba...

Vita cargó su cuchilla con esa energía mientras se iba al ataque... Yuri la esperaba con un enorme escudo magico, antes de que el choque llegara Vita solo lanzo una bola de energia contra el escudo y desaparecío para sorpresa de Yuri; ella no sabía donde estaba, de repente sintío un enorme dolor en su espalda... Era Vita que atravezaba su espalda y la lanzaba lejos hacia la tierra... El golpe fue desastrozo, levanto tierra y polvo inmediatamente... Vita estaba con sus ojos azul oscuros y jadeando por la cantidad de energía utilizada... Ella se levanto mirando hacia donde Yuri había caído... Inmediatamente se giro para salir del domo, el instructor la detuvo preguntandole que a donde iba que el combate no habia terminado...

-Ve y reviza... Te puedo asegurar que TODO acabo... Si no es así regresare de inmediato.- Miraba al instructor con ojos oscuros y giro para salír caminando... Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido... El instructor se acerco a donde Yuri estaba y efectivamente ella estaba inconciente y la espalda sangrando, se veía mal... Llamo a los medicos y fue llevada directamente a la sala de emergencia dada por terminada su batalla...

* * *

><p>-Vita-chan te volviste loca?- dijo Hayate un poco alterada mientras Vita llegaba a la sala a descansar...<p>

-Yo? No hice nada, esa mocosa se atrevío a golpearme... Como pretendes que no terminaría así?- dijo Vita enojada...

-Terminar así?... Vita creo que fuistes muy exagerada... De verdad me sorprendes... Pobre Yuri-chan, tienes que aprender limites Vita.- regaño Hayate...

-No exageres... La pelea estuvo de lujo... Ella me dejo sin palabras... Sus ataques y defensas son realmente buenas...- defendío Vita...

-De verdad que si Hayate-chan... Yuri hizo un muy buen combate... Merece un gran merito al esfuerzo que dío.- comentó Fate...

-Igualmente no es manera de perder la cabeza... Ella se defendío bien... Pero tampoco es matarlas en pleno combate Vita.- terminó diciendo Hayate seriamente...

-[(Queremos informarles que habrá un descanso de 30 minutos para dar inicio al proximo combate, que es entre la Cadete Sora Takamachi/Harlaow y la Enforcer de Fuerzas Especiales y Entrenadora Especial Clase SS+ Fate T. Harlaow que contamos con su presencia luego de regresar de su misión)].- comentaron por el transmisor...

Fate al escuchar eso se tensó un poco y Hayate lo notó de inmediato y caminando se acerco a ella colocando una mano en su hombro, mientras las demás miraban atenta...

-Fate-chan, tranquila, no te preocupes... Ten presente que este combate es necesario para que tu hija adquiera otro nivel academico, debes dar todo lo que tengas en ese terreno, probar la capacidad que pueda tener y luego podras hablar con ella tranquilamente...- le dijo sonriendole...

-Hayate-chan, me siento ahorcada en no saber que hacer con mi hija... Tengo tantas cosas que decirle y hacer, que ando muy preocupada por todo... Temo a su rechazo y que todo pueda estar perdido, mas te puedo asegurar que dare todo mi mayor esfuerzo en la batalla para que el combate sea lo mejor...- le dijo a Hayate con su mejor esfuerzo de tratar de animarse internamente...

Vivio se acerco a su madre al escuchar, ella sabía la situación dificil que estaban pasando y por la que pasaron desde que Nanoha no está...

-Mamá quiero que estes tranquila, Sora es una niña maravillosa y se que ella ha sufrido por todo y se ha perdido su infancia por tratar de impresionarte... Quiero que hagas lo mejor con ella, luego hablaremos como familia, seremos las mejores si? Buscaremos a mamá y todo sera mejor si?- le dijo Vivio tratando de animar a su madre...

-Gracias hija, gracias por ser tan comprensible en todo, eres la mejor, ojala Sora sea igual, aunq si tiene mi aptitud jeje estamos fritas.- comento para animar el ambiente... Todas rieron por ese comentario tan certero...

* * *

><p>En la sala de enfermería Lucy se encontraba sentada en la camilla, ya había despertado y la estaban chequeando... En ese momento entraba una muy lastimada Yuri...<p>

-Rapido Shamal-san, la cadete esta muy lastimada y el corte de la espalda lo tiene grave, necesita curación magica de inmediato... Traigan las cosas.-

Todo era un caos y Lucy observaba impresionada por el daño en el cuerpo de Lucy... Gracias a Dios la empezaron a tratar rapidamente y esa recuperación seguramente sea rapida pensó...

-Lucy-san, tú como te encuentras? Te sientes mejor?.- pregunto de pronto Shamal sacandola de su trance quien se acerco a ella...

-Es... Estoy bien Shamal-sensei... Solo estoy agotada- dijo al momento que miraba a donde se encontraba Yuri...

-No te preocupes, es grave pero saldra de eso... Son daños que se pueden recuperar facilmente...- le dijo Shamal mientras la examinaba detenidamente...

-Lo sé... Ella estará bien... Solo que la batalla tuvo que ser dura...- comento Lucy...

-Lo fue... Vita-chan es dificil cuando se toma las cosas realmente en serio y Yuri la supo enojar... Dieron tiempo para comenzar el de Sora-chan dentro de poco!- decía Shamal...

-En serio? Aun no ha comenzado Shamal-sensei?.- pregunto emocionada Lucy...

Shamal se dio cuenta de inmediato y mentalmente se dijo: "Vaya, Vaya, así que sientes algo por Sora-chan... Interesante... Pensó.

-Shamal-sensei, puedo retirarme ya? Quisiera ver la batalla de Sora...- pregunto Lucy algo inquieta...

-Bien, pero si te sientes mal, debes venir inmediatamente para un chequeo...- le dijo seriamente Shamal.

Lucy afirmo y de una vez se levanto de la camilla y se fue directo a la sala general de cadetes, no sin antes darle un vistazo a Yuri y decir en un susurro "Recuperate" y salío... Shamal se le quedo observando con una sonrisa en su rostro... Luego se fue a donde estaban tratando a Yuri, ya se encontraba descansando y completamente curada... La examinó y fue a comentarle a las instructoras dando las ultimas indicaciones a los medicos para Yuri...

* * *

><p>Completamente fuera de sí, se encontraba Sora aun en el mueble sentada, había pasado ambos combates en la misma posicion, queria ver a las peleadoras que habían pasado, pero a la vez sentía que no era necesario hacer nada, que no era su incumbencia... Sintío que por ahora su unico deber es hacer sufrír en lo que mas pueda a Fate su "madre" o acabar con ella, estaba lista, eso sentía, pero su cabeza estaba neutra, solo queria pelear ya y terminar con todo, ya su corazon le estaba doliendo, estaba confundida...<p>

En la sala de los instructores todas conversaban entre sí, comentaban las batallas, algunas vivencias y casos que aun estaban resolviendo, fue cuando en ese momento entraban para llamar a Fate, su turno había llegado mas rapido de lo que podían pensar...

-Bien Fate, es hora... Pelea fuerte y demuestra de donde salieron estas dos demonios.- decia Hayate... -OYE tia ya basta.- dijo Vivio con cierta y divertida molestia... Fate que sonrio en ese momento solo dijo -Dare mi mejor esfuerzo, nos vemos pronto chicas.- y salio caminando con su gran estilo al lado del instructor...

Vivio se sentía algo extraña desde hace unos momentos, sabía que algo malo pasaría, su corazón estaba dando aviso...

-Hayate-chan... Siento que algo malo pasará no se porque...- dijo mirando al suelo y el ceño ligeramente fruncido... Hayate había sentido lo mismo pero trato de dicimularlo hace tiempo...

-Si te soy sincera Vivio; me he sentido así desde hace un tiempo, solo no quise decir nada para no preocupar mas a Fate o a ti...- comento mirandola seriamente... -Creo que algo malo está por ocurrir, no lo se, pero lo siento y de verdad espero estar equivocada Vivio.- termino diciendo, en la sala todas estaban en silencio, pensativas por esos comentarios...

Un instructor iba caminando hacia el cuarto de la cadete, la nombrada que se encontraba sentada, sonrio y se dijo "Es hora" al mismo tiempo que tocaban la puerta anunciando su turno de batalla, Sora agarro un sueter oscuro con capucha; no queria que la vieran aun, se quería mostrar en el domo frente a todos, se lo puso mientras daba una ultima mirada al espejo y sonreía "Perfecto"... Cuando estaba a punto de abrir se vino otra presión en su cuello que la hizo sostenerse de la pared y maldecir, logro aguantar el dolor y abrir la puerta, el instructor la vio detalladamente...

-Takamachi-san, se encuentra bien? La veo algo palida, quieres que informe de esto a su hermana?- pregunto dudoso...

-NO! Estoy bien... No quiero que nadie se meta- dijo cortante... Él solo la miro y respondío "Bien" y le pidio que lo siguiera y ella tranquilamente se dio paso tras el...

* * *

><p>En la sala medica, Yuri despertaba sintiendose adolorida del cuerpo y algo cansada, más se apresuro a levantarse recordando sintiendo un ligero choque de dolor, su batalla había terminado y seguramente o ya estaba peleando Sora o iba a comenzar su batalla... Agarro como pudo la chaqueta de su uniforme y camino tambaleante a la sala de cadetes sin que se dieran cuenta de su falta...<p>

Cuando llego, estaban ahí los demas peleadores... Al verla entrando se levantaron y fueron a preguntarle como estaba y porque se había levantado, a lo que ella respondío que se encontraba bien, solo adolorida... Lucy la observaba en silencio, no quiso acercarse, le molestaba recordar que ella era muy pegada con Sora pero agradecío mentalmente verla mucho mejor... Yuri tranquilizó a sus compañeros y ellos la ayudaron a buscar asiento frente a la pantalla que en ese momento entraba Fate a la arena del domo...

Cuando ella cruzo el umbral del domo, este practicamente estallo en aplausos y gritos, entraba la favorita de la academia, la estrella del rayo... Ella simplemente cerro los ojos y medio sonrio...

-Vaya las cosas no cambian- se dijo pensativa por el alboroto.

La multitud no paraba de gritar su nombre, aplaudir, mostraban carteles euforicas... En la otra sala donde se encontraban las instructoras, simplemente se reian de la situacion, ya sabian que Fate era una rompe corazones nata y que sus fans eran por montones, su trabajo era bien reconocido y tambien su belleza...

-Ja! Presumida, las cosas con ella no cambian, desde las escuela y ahora en el trabajo... Se siguen muriendo por ella- decia una Hayate divertida...

-Mi mamá es unica tia, sabes que ella aunque no quiera la siguen tratando como a una modelo.- decia Vivio... -Oye es raro que Fate-mamá entró primero y Sora no ha llegado...- decia mientras miraba a la pantalla...

* * *

><p>Dentro de la arena Fate se percato que Sora no había llegado, sus nervios estaban apretando su corazón, sentía como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que conoceria a su hija, bueno reamente con tanto tiempo era de esperarse sentirse así, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente en ese momento, tambien pudo notar que su combate sería en un escenario practicamente normal, no era como los anteriores, esté tenia pilares, algunas edificaciones destrozadas, terreno irregular, le gustaba... "Vaya, Vaya, este tipo de terreno me recuerda a la batalla entre Nanoha y Yo cuando eramos niñas" se decía... Mientras observaba se dio cuenta que a lo lejos por la otra entrada dos figuras hacían aparición, una sabía que era el instructor, la otra por ende era su hija, los nervios aumentaron y su corazon comenzó a palpitar de una manera increible, se sentía hasta mareada, quería vomitar de los nervios...<p>

El instructor que iba con ella le deseo buena suerte, pero Sora paso por un lado sin responder, estaba completamente apagada, parecía un robot camimando por inercia, cuando atravezo el umbral del domo, ella aun no levantaba la cabeza y la capucha la tapaba por completo...

POV Destino:

Cuando pude verla mejor, ella llegó caminando completamente normal, venía con un sueter que cubría toda su cara, trataba de apagar mis emociones de verla ahí, era una visión completamente diferente a la ultima vez, en este momento me encontraba intrigada y queria ver a mi hija, saber como había crecido, verla...

POV Narrador:

Sora llego a la marca de comienzo de pelea, se encontraba completamente inerte en su posicion, comenzó a levantar la cabeza y pudo ver la figura de su madre del otro lado de la arena; sintío la necesidad de explotar en ese momento, mas pudo controlarse y comenzo a bajar el cierre de su chaqueta...

POV Destino:

La vi ahí, levantando su cabeza aun sin poder ver nada, ella comenzo a quitarse la chaqueta tranquilamente y lo que vi a continuacion me dejo en shock, su cabello... Completamente corto, diferente a la foto que me habia mostrado Vivio, que sucedio? Su mirada, la mirada de mi hija me dio mas impresion, estaba vacía, sin brillo, ni una pizca de emocion, la mirada distante, como con rabia, algo se sentia mal con su hija...

Desde las salas de descanso la impresion de ver a Sora de esa manera no se hizo esperar... Vivio al ver a su hermana así le dio un revuelco en su corazon, tanto que se quedo completamente callada, impresionada... Hayate observo todo y comenzo un estallido social, era increible el cambio de Sora, nadie se lo esperaba, verla asi, tan diferente, tan vacia... En la sala de cadetes la impresion tambien fue grande...

-Pero que? Takama... Dios que paso?... Esa es Sora?- preguntaba una Lucy atonita como todos... Yurika que estaba cerca solo al verla sintio un dolor en su corazon, algo estaba mal, ella sabía porque Sora tenia el cabello largo y ahora verla así partía su corazon, una lagrima comenzo a bajar por su rostro, queria gritar en ese momento... Esa no era ella... Esa no era sú Sora...

* * *

><p>Fate estaba muy intranquila, el domo al ver a Sora no dejo escapar su sorpresa... Todos conocian a Sora con su cabello largo, radiante sonrisa y verla asi de sombría despertaba miedo en el lugar, la chica ahí frente a ella no era Sora, era otra persona...<p>

El instructor llego a romper la tensíon del lugar...

-Bien, como ya se ha hecho mención en los combates anteriores, sabrán que no hay limite de tiempo, su marcador esta contabilizado en 3000 y les deseo suerte a las dos en este combate...- termino diciendo...

Cuando Fate estaba a punto de decirle algo a Sora, el instructor corto dando el inicio del tercer combate...

-Comiencen!- dijo el instructor mientras se alejaba...

Lo mas impresionante fue ver a Sora reaccionar inmediatamente a esa orden con un ataque directo, su velocidad era extraordinaria y Fate solo pudo esquivar por poco, mas Sora sabia que había dado en el blanco y se detuvo de espalda a Fate... Esto extraño a Fate al ver que Sora le daba la espalda sin hacer movimientos, pero en ese mismo instante sintío su mejilla arder y un liquido recorriendo su cara, al tocarse se dio cuenta que Sora había cortado su cara y fue un golpe que ni siquiera dio de lleno, solo esquivo en el último momento... Sora había mejorado enormemente, pero ella no sentía esa mejora como algo bueno, sintío que algo pasaba... Por eso de una vez se preparo para atacarla con un golpe rapido, Sora reacciono de igual forma y se dio un fuerte choque que empujo a las dos fuera del lugar... Cada una se levanto como si nada... Sora sonrio y Fate sintio escalofrio por su espalda, era una sonrisa muy macabra para esa niña... Algo falso y oscuro...

-Soraaa! Que pasa? Porque actuas así?- se pregunta Vivio desde la sala al ver a su hermana de esa forma... -Esa no es mi hermana-...

-Que diablos pasa aqui? Esa no es mi sobrina... Quiero detener esta batalla.- una molesta Vita gritaba...

Sora preparaba un ataque... Fate la observo y de una activo proteccion, Sora se vino encima y lanzo un Divine Shoot teledirigido, Fate como pudo reforzo al ver esa enorme bola de energia negra que impacto completamente en su escudo mandandola a volar, no tuvo chance de levantarse ya que Sora se encontraba encima de ella preparando un puño que dio de lleno en el piso cuando Fate lo esquivo en escasos segundos... Patadas, puños y bloqueos se daban a una velocidad impresionante, todo el domo estaba con la boca abierta y practicamente en silencio, esta batalla daria que hablar mucho tiempo...

Fate salto por encima de Sora y lanzo un Thunder Rage en forma de esfera en la espalda de Sora que fue a dar al final del muro y el impacto destrozo esa parte del domo... Fate estaba jadeando y noto su marcador que ya daba 2400 por todo los impactos recibidos por Sora... "Sora es mas fuerte de lo que imagine, me siento extraña, siento que ella no es mi hija, que estoy peleando con otra persona, su intencion es matarme con esos ataques" pensó... En ese momento vio que Sora se estaba levantando como si nada, pero pudo notar que estaba sangrando en la cabeza... Sora sonrio y comenzo a invocar una esfera de energía identica a la que le lanzo Fate pero negra, Fate que estaba practicamente en shock la miraba con horror al reconocer el ataque... Era el mismo con que había atacado hace unos segundo, un Thunder Rage pero negro... "Pero como?... Ella puede?... Recrear mi ataque?... No puede ser" penso Fate al verla... Sora en ese momento dijo para que entendiera Fate: "Tragate esto" y lanzo ese enorme poder... Fate invoco 4 escudos gigantes para absorver el daño... El impacto fue gigantesco y dio de lleno en los escudos... Fate impacto en el piso completamente... El daño fue enorme, mucho mas que el poder de Fate y Sora se veía un poco cansada... Ella no estaba conciente del daño interno que estaba provocandose con ese poder sin control...

-No... No puede ser! Esa magia NO es de Sora, algo pasa en esta pelea Vivio... Cuando supo ella dominar los poderes de Fate?- comentaba una Vita molesta mirando a Vivio...

-Esa no es mi hermana Vita, esa no es Sora... Quiero que detengan la maldita pelea- gritaba Vivio golpeando la mesa que tenía al frente..

Las demas solo estaban ahí viendo con horror el terrible daño que ella estaba causando, pero algo no estaba bien, sabían que nada estaba bien...

Sora fue caminando suavemente al monton de escombros que tenia adelante... Al llegar vio una Fate lastimada con los ojos cerrados y numerosos cortes... El instructor llegaba para saber la condicion de Fate y poder iniciar el respectivo conteo, mas lo que hizo Sora dejo a todos en su puesto con horror y asombro... Ella levantó su mano izquierda invocando una pequeña bola negra magica y se la lanzo al instructor en el pecho, esté cayo completamente al fondo del domo inconciente por el impacto... Luego ella se miro el pecho y arranco el marcador de Vidas tirandolo a lo lejos, miró a la otra direccion para ver a Fate aun en el suelo, se acerco poco a poco para tomarla del cuello y alzarla... Vio su marcador y de una se lo arrancó el tambien y sonrío teniendola así en el aire a pesar de ser mas pequeña que su madre... Fate comenzó a abrir los ojos y se encontró con la mirada fría de su hija y una sonrisa de satisfaccion...

-So... Sora... Hi... Ja... Que sucede? Sueltame!- decía Fate tratando de respirar y su cara en contracción... El semblante de Sora cambio a uno totalmente serio...

-Callate!- apretando su agarre en ella. -Quiero que pelees conmigo a muerte, hasta caer una de las dos, pelea en serio! PELEA FUERTEMENTE, PELEA CON GANAS, SIN LASTIMA O VOY A MATARTE SIN COMPACION... Eres una de las As de Ases no?, actúa como tal, sé el demonio del rayo- le gritaba a Fate y la soltaba con asco al piso... Fate tosia sin parar y luego miro a su hija con algo de preocupación y molestía...

Como si esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Hayate furiosa abrio distintos canales de comunicaciones...

-Soy la Comandante Hayate Yagami, quiero inmediatamente que detengan esa pelea como sea, destruyan el domo si es necesario! Es una ORDEN...- grito Hayate furiosa...

-Imposible Comandante, todo esta bloqueado desde el interior, una potente magia negra hace el bloqueo interno y nada puede derribarlo.- dicen desde los puestos de control...

-Magia negra? Eso... Pero como? Quien?.- pregunta Vivio... -Tia... Sera Sora?...-

Fate seguía intentando comprender lo que su hija le estaba diciendo, se sentia terriblemente mal...

-Sora no quiero pelear contigo de esta manera... No tengo energía y no quiero lastimarte!.- decía Fate sin sonar furiosa y cansada, estaba aun de rodillas...

-Lastimarme? JA... No seas patetica madre...- le decía Sora mientras se acercaba a Fate, estaba reuniendo una bola de energía oscura, Fate por un momento se asusto, luego sintio como era invadida por esa magia... La estaba recuperando, se estaba sintiendo bien con esa magía oscura y pudo levantarse sin problemas, ya su cuerpo estaba curado... Sora se encontraba ahí observandola, le había dado magía de su nucleó...

-Ya no tienes excusas, podemos pelear sin contratiempo...- decía Sora sonriendo... Fate sentía una culpa muy grande, su hija estaba pidiendole combatir a muerte... Esto está mal, estaba mal... De pronto...

Ve como Sora se sujeta el cuello con mucho dolor y comienza a temblar... Un aura negra comienza a salir de su cuello arropando por completo a Sora haciendola gritar... Fate ahora comprendía el cambio de su hija, era esa marca maldita la que la tenia así, pero... Cual fue su detonante para todo esto? Se preguntaba Fate... De pronto Sora comenzo a recuperarse poco a poco de ese dolor y deja de sujetarse, el aura negra comenzo a desvanecerse no dejando ningun rastro... Fate impotente observandola...

-Sora! Estas siendo controlada... Esa magía no es tuya cierto? Vamos hija vuelve a mi!- decia Fate al verla asi... Sora la veía distante y en silencio, ahí de pie frente a ella...

-[(Fate? Me escuchas Fate?)]- la voz de Hayate retumbaba en la mente de Fate...

-[(Hayate?... Como lograstes comunicarte? Creí que todo estaría bloqueado en las comunicaciones)]- preguntaba Fate.

Desde el puesto de instructores estaba Rein tratando de mantener esa comunicacion y Hayate con el Libro Nocturno abierto...

-[(Escucha Fate no tengo mucho tiempo, todo ha sido bloqueado por dentro, por magía oscura, creemos que es Sora, Fate debes pelear con Sora... Ella esta siendo controlada por la marca, la marca en el cuello, ella no se detendra hasta lograr su objetivo, asi como fuiste tu con ella)]- decia Hayate...

-[(Pero Hayate como hare eso? Es mi hija... Yo...)]... Fue interrumpida..

-[(Fate-mamá, pelea con todo, debes hacerlo o perderemos a Sora, solo hazlo si? Debemos recuperarla, hazlo por ella y por nosotras, traela de vuelta mamá)]- decía Vivio preocupada...

-[(Vivio... Tranquila hare todo lo posible, hasta rescatarla... Lo hare)]- termino Fate diciendo mientras la comunicación se cortaba en su mente... Todos seguian a la espectativa de lo que pudiera pasar... Miraban lo que estaba ocurriendo sin poder hacer nada frente a esa magia oscura...

-Nazumi-san!- preguntaba Lucy acercandose a Yuri preocupada, todos en la sala de cadetes, viendo casi con miedo esa batalla fuera de control... Yuri que se encontraba ida en sus pensamientos, al escuchar su nombre volteo..

-Takuma... San...- Lucy se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, supo que no debia ser facil esta situacion con Sora y mas verla así, era realmente fuerte no reconocer a quien conoces de toda tu vida... -Nazumi-san, debemos ser fuertes por Sora... Tratar de hacer algo... No decaer en nada si?- decia Lucy tomando a Yuri por los hombros... Yuri solo asintio, mas no se sentía a gusto por todo esto, no sabía que hacer con todo lo que estaba pasando... Las dos voltearon a ver la pantalla...

Sora miraba aun a su madre, viendo como se levantaba y tomaba posicion...

-Lista Sora? Ire con todo como quieres.- decia Fate con un semblante serio... Sora sonrío...

-Al fin madre... Es hora de aceptar con esta batalla quien es la mas fuerte...- contesto Sora... -Comencemos!-

Sora invoco varias bolas de energía y las lanzo directo a Fate, esta facilmente esquivo y se fue de lleno con un golpe a Sora, que bloqueo con escudo pero Fate uso Sonic Move y por detras lanzo a quema ropa una bola de energía, mandando a Sora directo contra un edificio que se derrumbo por el impacto... Fate estaba de pie observando todo el lugar, no se sentía comoda, sabía que ese impacto no había dañado a Sora... Vio a lo lejos como se estaba acumulando una energía negra, parecía un disco negro y Sora debajo de el... Rapidamente fue a usar sonic move para tratar de detenerla pero muchas restricciones magicas aparecieron impidiendo que está se moviera del lugar... Sora lanzó su ataque y Fate lo contuvo con escudos, el ataque fue fuerte, al detenerlo ya tenía encima a Sora atacando con un golpe, la velocidad que traían las dos impedía a cualquiera ver que estaban haciendo, las dos se embestian en patadas, golpes y pequeños ataques a gran velocidad... Fate pudo notar el desgastes de Sora, ella sabía que no estaba acostumbrada a una pelea tan fuerte, quien quiera que fuera que la estuviera controlando, la hacía actuar así, la estaba matando por dentro y eso era algo que ella no lo podía permitir...

Sora se notaba cansada mas no iba a rendirse y menos delante de ella... Sabía que tenía que lanzar un ataque fuerte para tratar de soltar esa presion cuerpo a cuerpo que su madre le estaba dando... Sabía que su madre realmente era fuerte y muy rapida, ahí supo que debía atacar que debía detenerla... Sora ataco a Fate con Divine Shoot, Fate alzo proteccion y logro comprimir el ataque, quiso buscar a Sora y atacar, pero ella estaba en el aire invocando una espada magica, era mucha energía, para cuando Fate supo que era, sus ojos en propio terror la bloqueo, muchas ataduras magicas tomaron nuevamente su cuerpo, Fate trababa de calmarse pero ella sabía lo que se avecinaba... Entonces...

-Lo recuerdas madre?- decia una Sora totalmente vacía. -Es el mismo ataque que usaste para acabar conmigo, crees que sería conicidencia darte una leccion con el?... Voy a matarte Fate T. Harlaown, ataque por ataque, ojala puedas sobrevivir...- le dijo, mientras seguia concentrando todo ese imenso poder en ella...

-La matará y me matará- se decia Fate... -Debo detenerla... Invocare lo que sea para detenerla...- pensaba Fate al momento que desplegaba un sin fin de campos de proteccion, deseaba tener a Bardiche en ese momento para ayudarse...

-Ahí va madre, TRATA DE FRENARLO... PLAMA ZHAMBER!- grito Sora con todo... A Fate la rodeo una inmensa bola de energía amarilla que generaban sus ecudos y el ataque fue con todo...

El lugar fue cegado por tanta energía usada... Sora callo al suelo de golpe por toda la energía usada y tratando de levantarse calló de rodillas escupiendo sangre, todo su cuerpo se sentía a morir, mas no pensaba detenerse... Trato de mirar a donde había lanzado el ataque, queria desmayarse, queria dejar todo ahí, mas como pudo se levanto y fue hasta donde supuso habia caido su madre... Al llegar vio como Fate estaba en el piso de rodillas tratando de estabilizar su cuerpo... Sora penso "Pero como diablos pudo aguantar su ataque?"... La rabia tomo a Sora quien sin importar nada en su cuerpo se acarco a Fate q aun seguia de rodillas y la levanto del cuello del traje...

-COMO PUEDES AUN ESTAR DE PIE? COMO PUEDES RESISTIR TANTOS ATAQUES SIN SENTIR NADA? DEBERIAS ESTAR MUERTA YA!- decia furica Sora... Fate abrio poco a poco los ojos para ver a su hija, la miro con cierto dolor que causo que Sora sintiera mas furia y algo en su corazon... Se preparo para atacarla y entonces es cuando ella dice...

-Porque te amo Sora, te amo mas que nada en el mundo hija y por eso no puedo darme por vencida- dijo Fate casi en sollozo... Sora quedo completamente impactada cuando Fate le dice que la ama... Nunca había escuchado eso de su madre, desde que todo ocurrío esas palabras se habían borrado... Fate pudo notar como su hija bajaba el puño y comenzaba a temblar, soltando poco a poco a Fate y retrocediendo unos pasos, Sora se encontraba algo ida y comenzo a sostener su cabeza con fuerza... Fate queria sujetarla pero se sentia debil por el impacto...

-Hija te amo, te amo Sora, lamento todo lo que te dije, yo te amo mas que nada... Y hare lo que sea por ti- decia Fate aprovechando el momento... Sora levanto un momento la mirada, ya tenia lagrimas en los ojos pero sin su brillo caracteristico... Fate la vio y trato de levantarse y extender su mano a Sora... Ella vío el gesto de su madre y comenzo poco a poco a levantar su mano para intentar alcanzarla cuando un dolor la hizo detenerse en seco...

-ahhhhhhhhhhhh- grito Sora, al mismo momento que agarraba su cabeza con desespero... -Sora que pasa? Que sucede hija?- le gritaba Fate... Sora no soportaba el dolor, gritaba como si fuera lo ultimo que pudiera hacer y todo en su cabeza comenzo disparar...

[-Sora debes acabar con ella, ACABALA, debes acabarla, casi terminas con ella, usa todo lo que tengas de poder-] repetia la voz en su cabeza.. Ella queriar parar ese dolor, gritaba con desespero, el dolor se hizo peor en su cuello, ella se sujeto con fuerza y Fate viendo aquello se puso de pie y trato de llegar a Sora, pero salio disparada por una fuerza invisible que salia del cuerpo de Sora... Una magia negra empezo a cubri a Sora como si quisiera tragarla... Fate observa desde el suelo con temor como su hija se consume en la oscuridad... Sora seguía el combate en su cabeza...

[-Sora acabala, libera todo tu poder, hazlo, acaba con ella por encima de ti, un ultimo ataque, un ultimo golpe... Usa Star Light Braker... USALO-] decia la voz...

Sora estaba completamente llena del aura negra, estaba perdiendo la conciencia... Fate queria matar al que le hacía daño a su hija, pero vio con pleno horror como Sora abría los ojos y eran completamente negros... Tomando vuelo Sora se preparo para atacar en lo que seria su ultimo ataque... Fate desde el piso miraba la acumulacion de energia oscura por su alrededor y fue cuando supo el ataque que lanzaría Sora... Ya lo conocía muy bien...

-Dios mio... Sora piensa usar Star Light Braker... Pero como sabe ese ataque? Nunca vio a Nanoha hacerlo, era muy pequeña.- se decia Fate... -Estoy... Muerta... Acabará comingo-

* * *

><p>-Que? Ese ataque... Ese es? No... Puede ser... Esta... Estamos acabados...- decia Hayate en miedo...<p>

-Hayate, pon un campo de proteccion doble en todo el domo y parte de las instalaciones, debemos minorizar lo mas que se pueda en daños...- decía Vita, tratando de enfocar a Hayate en todo... -Despierta Hayate, debemos sacar a todos yaaa.-

A lo lejos de ella se encontraba Vivio que a parte de mirar con horror se estaba preparando para lo peor... No sabía que su hermana tuviera ese poder tan destructivo, una vez lo dijo y se volvio a repetir... Ese poder es la combinacion a muerte de sus madres...

Hayate logro reaccionar a tiempo para invocar distintos campos de protección por el domo y la seccion 6 esperando lo peor de ese ataque... Sora desde el aire seguía invocando magía negra, drenando todo su poder... Fate en el suelo solo veía con horror como su hija utilizaba el ataque mas destructivo de su amada Nanoha...

-Nanoha, parece que he vuelto a fallar, con este poder no podre detener a nuestra hija... Perdoname.- decía Fate mientras caía de rodillas casi rindiendose de inmediato...

Sora seguía drenando poder...

-[(Ya basta! Que piensas hacer Sora?)]- esa voz nuevamente, esa voz tratando de llegar a mi, a mi cabeza... Quien, quien eres? Yo debo matar, matar... -[(Tienes que detener esto? Vas a matarte, vas a matar a todos, no dejes que te controlen)]- -[(Callate! No te metas! Ella acabara con ella...)]- Ya basta, ya dejen mi cabeza, ya basta...

En una esquina oscura de su mente estaba una niña completamente desnuda, temblando, sujetando fuertemente sus piernas y con la cabeza entre las misma... Se repetía una y otra vez que ya dejaran de decirle que hacer, ya basta, que la dejen en paz... Estaba ahí sumisa por un montón de oscuridad, por un monton de odio... De pronto sintío una luz... Una luz calída, no veía bien, pero esa reconfortante, quizo saber quien era, quien la llamaba con tanta intensidad... La luz era fuerte...

-[(Sora, toma mi mano, salgamos juntas, debemos proteger lo que mas amamos, VAMOS!)]- dijo la voz retumbando en su cabeza... Sora tomo su mano y una luz cubrío todo su ser...

Gritó y Gritó... Estaba saliendo, se estaba despegando de ese ser oscuro... Cuando abrío los ojos frente a ella estaba otra Sora, una Sora oscura un ser negro...

-Esa Soy Yo?- dijo Sora con asombro... -[(Rapido Sora no puedo contener esto mucho tiempo, debemos ayudar)]- decía la voz en su cabeza, esa voz de nuevo... Vío como esa aura oscura reunía todo el poder negro, invocando un monstruoso Star Light Braker... Cuando estaba a punto de atacar a su madre con ese poder y asombro de todos los que estaban viendo esa escena con horror... Sora salío disparada con el Sonic Move de su madre, dejando a la sombra negra atacando... Llego rapidamente donde Fate colocandode frente a ella... Fate de rodillas esperando el golpe, sintío que alguien se posicionaba delante de ella, alzo el rostro y vío algo en su momento hermoso pero que abrío temor en su ser... Era su hija que estaba frente a ella con un gran aura de energía Rosada casi dando a Rojo, esa energía que tanto ama y amó... No podía ser... Era imposible... Mas algo la hacía reaccionar... Ese pequeÑo cuerpo delante de ella... Era su hija, era Sora...

-STAR LIGHT... BRAKER...!- se oyo decir la Sora oscura... El enorme poder daba iba todo hacía ellas...

-TE VOY A PROTEGER DE MI...!- gritaba Sora delante de ella... -STAR LIGHT BRAKEEER, MODO EXCELION...- gritó... Fate vio una silueta enorme ayudando a Sora, mas toda esa energía cego su visíon antes de ver quien estaba ayudando a Sora...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer... Tratare de publicar mas pronto, dejen que me recupere mentalmente y pueda volar lejos de mi realidad...<strong>

**Mientras... "Sigan las Huellas"**

**por: PoetaOscura ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola TODOS... Disculpen la tardanza, es solo que estuve complicada tratando de adaptar mi complicada mente a la sociedad, donde sinceramente les digo que prefiero estar completamente ajena a lo que en el mundo pasa y quedarme aqui... Espero les guste... Y disculpen lo corto...**

**Recuerden "El Infierno existe, en cada uno de nosotros... Mi Infierno es mi mente"... **

**NoveltyW... Espero llenar tus ideales...**

* * *

><p>Estaba sumida en una completa oscuridad, no sentía nada, no podía ver, un vacío total... Todo estaba ajeno a mi voluntad... Nadie me necesitaba, solo estaba ahí, perdida en un abismo de oscuridad, una oscuridad aceptable...<p>

A lo lejos comence a notar algo, un brillo, una luz... Alguien me estaba llamando, alguien me pedía salir de ahí, me buscaba, alguien necesitaba que despertara... Ese resplandor se hizo mas fuerte, esa voz en mi cabeza, esa voz nuevamente, me pedía que fuera con ella y una calida mano me sujetaba fuertemente y me guíaba hacia la salida, practicamente me empujaba hacia adelante...

Esa luz me cego por completo y cuando pude abrir los ojos me encontraba gritando tratando de despegarme completamente de algo... Y ese algo... Era completamente oscuro... Era... Era...

YO...

Una Sora negra, una sombra de mi... Algo que nunca ví, pero lo que mas me sorprendío fue ver la gran cantidad de energía que acumulaba para atacar... Un ataque que seguro acabaría con todos... Pero algo me saco de mi asombro haciendome reaccionar...

[(-Rapído Sora, no puedo contener esto mucho tiempo, debemos ayudar!-)]... Me dijo esa voz y así pude salir de mi trance mientras veía ese ser oscuro... Note que abajo en tierra un cuerpo se mostraba abatido, se encontraba de rodillas, ya no tenía ninguna esperanza, no mostraba resistencia... Al darme cuenta... Supe... Era ella... Era Fate-mamá... Me alarme inmediatamente, no se porque me sentía así, tenía una enorme confusión por las cosas que viví, mi rabía, mis ganas de luchar con ella, todo en mi cabeza era una locura... Al ver ese poder; que ese otro yo atacaría a mamá y mataría a todos en un solo segundo, no lo pensé más y me dispare con Sonic Move antes de que mi yo oscuro disparara ese monstruoso poder, sin importar de como se encontraba mi cuerpo, ni que daño tomaría despues... Todo eso despertó un nuevo poder, una nueva ira en mi...

* * *

><p>Luego de movilizar todo el arsenal de protección, el cuerpo de instructores había salido a observar con horror el caos que yo estaba por realizar... Mi tia y mi hermana seguían dentro de la sala, observando con asombro lo que estaba pasando... De pronto ellas se dan cuenta en la pantalla que algo ocurría conmigo...<p>

-Hayate-chan, que... Que es eso?- decía Vivio-oneechan mientras señalaba la pantalla donde se mostraba como yo estaba despegandome de esa sombra oscura...

-Dios mio Vivio, Sora se esta separando? Como rayos...? Que esta sucediendo?- preguntaba Hayate sin dejar de mirar...

No podían creer, eso que estaban observando, la manera de como me dividía en dos, me separaba de ese ser y esa cosa seguía invocando magía... Esa gran magía negra...

-FATE-MAMÁ reaccionaaa... Huye de ahiiii- grito mi hermana en desespero al ver que mamá no reaccionaba en el lugar... De pronto las dos quedaron mas que sorprendidas al ver que yo usaba Sonic Move a toda velocidad y me colocaba delante de Fate-mamá en posicion defensora... No tanto eso fue lo que las sorprendío, lo que las dejo ahí sin reaccionar, fue el color de la energía que fluia de mi ser... Un colo rosado con rojo, era tenue y con fuerza... Ambas pudieron ver que algo estaba ayudandome, una sombra, una presencia detrás de mi... Gritos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar...

-NA... NANOHA-MAMÁ?- grito Vivio -NANOHA...CHAN?- dijo Hayate... Casí paralizadas por lo que veían...

* * *

><p>En ese mismo momento en la sala de cadetes, todos habían activado escudos de protección como lo habían indicado en tono de emergencia en ese instante... Yurika y Lucy estaban de pie frente la pantalla... Habían visto mi separación de ese ser oscuro y de como llegaba velozmente a proteger a mamá, casi al mismo instante ambas gritaban mi nombre, sabían que venía lo peor...<p>

Ellas se dieron cuenta del color de la energía que brotaba de mi ser y se mezclaba conmigo... Era una fuerza inexplicable para ellas... Pero en fraccion de segundos mi Sora oscura ataco sin piedad en dirección a donde estaba Fate-mamá y Yo...

-STARLIGHT... BRAKER...!- grito la copia negra... Mientras desataba el monstruoso poder oscuro... Yo sentí miedo, pero ese miedo se convirtío en adrenalina y sin pensar lo que hacía, deje mi fluido magico arder...

-TE VOY A PROTEGER DE MI...!- grite delante de mamá... Y en ese momento se abrío paso una fuerza que ni yo misma sabía, pero el impulso del momento, hizo que fluyera toda magía en mi...

-STARLIGHT BRAKEEER... MODO EXCELION...- grite con todas mis fuerzas...

Fate-mamá vío una silueta enorme ayudandome, mas toda esa energía cego su visíon antes de ver quien estaba ayudandome y en ese preciso instante gritaba mi nombre...

* * *

><p>Todo ese poder exploto, fue un ataque inmenso que salío de mi ser... Aquella fuerza que sentía mientras lanzaba ese StarLight Braker, era enorme, poco a poco fui acabando con esa magia negra, yo gritaba mas y mas para que toda mi fuerza diera de lleno contra mi otro yo... Casi al instante toda la magia negra desaparecío, producto de mi poder, la Sora oscura se consumio en ese golpe y el rayo del Braker lo lance hacia el techo del domo, haciendolo caer completamente en pedazos, mi braker fue directo al cielo, no quería herir a nadie...<p>

Estaba jadeando, casi no podía moverme; pero seguía de pie, tenia numerosos cortes, sangraba... Todo el lugar era un desastre, todo el daño causado, los edificios, todo era mi culpa... Cuando fue despejandose el polvo, empece a lanzar miradas al lugar, mas todo eso fue reemplazado con una enorme ola de dolor en mi pecho, caí en una rodilla tratando de apoyarme, pero comence a toser sangre, mis manos temblaban, pero tenía una sonrisa de satisfaccion en mi rostro... Todo... Todo se fue colocando negro... Todo ya se borraba de mi vista... Cuando sentía q toda fuerza me abandonaba y mi cuerpo caía hacia delante, unas calidas manos me sostenian con fuerza, sin dejarme ir... Yo, yo sabía quien era y antes de desmayarme, solo quise decir "Lo siento" y todo se volvío oscuro...

**POV Destino:**

Estaba de rodillas esperando el golpe; ya me había rendido y disculpado con Nanoha, merecía estar en esta situación... Todo se volvío ya sin importancia para mi, cuando de pronto sentí que alguien se colocaba delante de mi.. Alze el rostro y ví algo en su momento hermoso, pero que abrío un enorme temor en mi ser... Era mi hija que estaba enfrente de mi, abrí los ojos con horror y mi sorpresa fue que un gran aura de energía rosada casi dando a rojo emanaba de ella, esa energía que tanto ame y amó... No podía ser... Era imposible... Mas algo me hacía reaccionar en ese momento... Ese pequeño cuerpo delante de mi, era ella... Era mi hija, era Sora... Y fue cuando escuche como ese ser oscuro cargado de odio disparaba...

-STARLIGHT ... Soportes ... - Oi! Grits

Entonces...

-TE VOY A PROTEGER DE MI...!- gritaba mi pequeña Sora...

-STARLIGHT BRAKEEER, MODO EXCELION...- gritó una vez mas... Yo estaba impresionada, estaba sorprendida que Sora usara o tuviera la capacidad de formar ese ataque... De pronto vi una silueta enorme ayudando a Sora, mas toda esa energía que las dos lanzaron, cego mi visíon antes de ver quien estaba ayudando a Sora en ese lugar...

* * *

><p>Poco a poco la enorme ola de polvo se estaba apartando para así dejar paso a una vision de completa destruccion en el lugar de batalla... Todo el edificio del Domo era un desastre... La magnitud del poder de ambas Soras fue inmenso... Intente abrir los ojos ya que cuando los ataques se dieron al choque, el brillo del poder me dejo ciega en el momento, sin poder saber quien estaba ayudando a mi hija...<p>

Cuando pude abrir completamente los ojos, me quede impresionada... Al verla ahí, de pie, dandome aun la espalda, se veía imponente con su vista al cielo... Al momento tenia un aura magica fuerte, y llevaba un traje magico, rojo con negro... Nunca entendí, puesto que ninguna llevaba dispositivo, era increible y muy llamativo... Los detalles, eran... Eran como los míos y los de Nanoha... Fue ahí cuando me puse a parpadear varias veces y ya no tenia nada puesto, solo su traje de combate, el traje de prueba...

-Sería un sueño?- me pregunte en el momento... Fue cuando la vi caer en una rodilla, jadeando y escupiendo sangre, se agarraba fuertemente el pecho... Me alarme y me fui levantando, me sentía cansada y adolorida, mas eso no me importo... Mi hija estaba a punto de caer al suelo... Pero fue cuando llegue y pude sujetarla... Cuando la vi... Ella... Ella, solo sonreía, estaba sonriendome... Con sus ojitos cerrados... Y casi en sus ultimas fuerzas, me dijo algo que dio un golpe a mi corazon... Dijo... "Lo siento" y se desmayo... Comence a temblar... Tenia numerosos cortes, golpes... Su ropa casi destrozada... Todo lo sabía, sabía la situacion... Todo era por la magía y el desgaste... Sentía que pasaria lo mismo que con Nanoha... Ese poder... Se que mi hija supera nuestros poderes... Lo se... Pero a que consecuencia? Su estado es grave... Sentía su cuerpo debil, pequeño a mi agarre... Me dispuse a observar algun movimiento y vi a lo lejos siluetas conocidas, para mi mayor alivio...

* * *

><p><strong>POV Vivio:<strong>

Salimos corriendo luego de esa gran explosion y luego de haber visto la silueta de Nanoha-mamá detrás de Sora... No se si nos jugaron una broma, pero esa fuerza... Esa forma de Sora poder resolver con ese ataque... No se... Es dificil, es algo fuerte... Pero estaba con Hayate, estaba con mi tia y se que todo no fue una vil ilusion... Pero lo mas importante ahora, es Sora y Fate-mamá, sentía que algo malo estaba con ellas...

Mi tia y yo corríamos por todo ese desastre, queriamos llegar y ver que habia pasado con ellas... Cuando llegamos a la entrada del domo, o lo que quedaba de el, vimos a mi madre a lo lejos de rodillas sosteniendo a Sora en sus brazos... Yo corrí mas fuerte al verlas...

-FATE-MAMA!- grite con miedo en mi... Ver ese desastre y como ellas estaban, hacia que mi desespero aumentara... Mamá lucia cansada y adolorida, pero igual tenia a mi hermana en ella... Llegue y me tire a su lado, abrazandola con fuerza, con necesidad...

-Mamaaaaa...- grite abrazandola...

-Auch! Hija... Duele- me dijo con dolor y mueca en su rostro...

-Mama lo siento...- la solte inmediatamente... -Como estas?- le pregunte con miedo mientras volteaba la cara hacia Sora... -Como esta Sora?- pregunte mientras veía a mi hermanita... Se veía... Dios... Demasiado lastimada, muy mal...

-Hija, me siento agotada y con mucho dolor, debemos... Debemos ayudar a tu hermana...- decía Fate-mamá mientras volvía a mirar a Sora...

-FATE! SORA! Estan bien?- preguntaba en ese momento Hayate que llegaba con preocupacion... -Necesitamos las unidades de emergencia, RAPIDO! Y localicen a la dra. Shamal.- ordeno mi tia al ver el estado de Fate-mama y Sora, por un canal de emergencia...

-Sora... Hermanita, resiste por favor- decia entre lagrimas...

-Tranquila Vivio... Somos fuertes...- decia Fate-mamá, y en ese momento a pesar de su estado coloco un semblante serio...

-Hayate-chan... Debemos sentarnos a hablar sobre todo lo ocurrido, pero primero quiero ir con los medicos, no estamos en buenas condiciones...- termino diciendo...

-Fate... Tendremos tiempo de hablar; sobre todo de la visión que tuvimos Vivio y yo.- ahí nos miramos las dos y volvimos a mirar a Fate-mamá... -Nanoha ayudo a Sora...- decía mi tia y mi madre me miro sorprendida en ese momento... De hecho nos miro a las dos al escucharla nombrar...

-Nanoha? Pero como? Esa era la silueta detras de Sora?- decía Fate-mamá mientras miraba a Sora sorprendida... -Como puede ser eso posible? Nanoha se conecto con Sora?- preguntaba mamá ya entrando en desespero... Una mano se poso en su hombro mientras del otro lado estaba yo...

-Fate! Calmate! Tendremos tiempo para hablar de todo eso si? Por los momentos solo quiero que se las lleven y las puedan tratar... Es mas importante si?- dijo y ella asintío en silencio en el momento que Shamal, Vita y todos entraban corriendo... Rapidamente Shamal llego con par de camillas y un grupo medico... Ayude a Fate-mamá a ponerse de pie ya que no queria soltar a Sora... Se tambaleaba y logro colocarla en la camilla suavamente, pero al momento de que Fate-mamá sacaba sus brazos de la espalda de Sora un aura roja comenzo a emanar de su cuerpo y a pesar de estar inconciente ella comenzo a gritar...

-SORA! Que pasa?- grito Fate-mamá... -Shamal? Shamal ayudala, ayudalaaa.- gritaba Fate-mamá al ver a Sora de esa manera, miraba muy preocupada entre su dolor a Shamal... Mi hermana gritaba mientras que el aura iba tomando fuerza, tanto así que logro expulsarnos a todos por el poder que emanaba... Nos levantamos como pudimos y ella seguía gritando...

-Shamal? Debemos hacer algo inmediatamente- decía Vita-chan que se encontraba cerca de ella...

-Necesito el Libro de las Sombras Hayate-chan, Rapido!.- dijo Shamal y todas la miramos... -Confien en mi... Debo suprimir un poco su poder en el Linker Core.- ella dijo y Hayate le ordeno a Rein pasarle el libro de las sombras...

Desde donde estabamos Shamal comenzo a invocar una magia tipo agujero y recuerdo que tomo mirada en nuestra direccion y nos dijo...

-Vivio, Fate... Perdoneme por esto, pero es la unica manera de ayudarla... Pronto estara bien- dijo ella y nosotras solo mirabamos con preocupacion... Ella metio su mano en ese agujero magico y atravezo a mi hermana por su pecho, ella gritaba mas y mas... Cuando comenzó la absorsion de magia en su nucleo Fate-mamá apretaba su agarre en mi, ya ella habia pasado por eso y tengo entendido que Nanoha-mama tambien... Debia ser algo duro... El aura sobre Sora estaba disminuyendo y comenzo a calmarse... Tanto que pronto siguio inconciente y Shamal cerro el libro de las Sombras...

-Listo.. Ahora si, llevemos a Sora a la sala de emergencia, por favor tomen a Fate en otra camilla para curarla...- dijo Shamal... -Hayate-chan aquí estan los registros magicos en el libro... Luego vemos que clase de magia esta en ella... Primero lo primero, debemos atenderlas inmediatamente-

Fate-mamá a regañadientes acepto ser llevada en la camilla, pero una vez recostada en ella su cansancio la tomo por completo y se quedo dormida, seguramente el dolor y toda la tensión la tomo por completo... Ya todas habíamos llegado al centro medico y cuando las puertas se abrieron para darnos paso llegaban corriendo Yuri y Lucy a donde entraba mi hermana en la camilla, ambas se impresionaron al ver a Sora en su actual estado y comenzaron a llamarla desesperadamente, querian acercarse, pero las tome tranquilamente para apartarlas y dejar que Shamal pudiera continuar y preparar todo para sus atenciones...

-Chicas tranquilas, ellas estan en un estado critico actualmente... Pero van a lograr salir adelante, quiero que permanescan junto a mi, vamos a esperar lo que diga Shamal ok?- termine diciendoles para calmar sus temores... Ellas me asintieron en silencio y nos fuimos a esperar por alguna noticia...

* * *

><p><strong>POV Yurika:<strong>

Luego de ese inmenso poder, no pude sentirme segura, yo sabía que algo estaba mal todo el tiempo de la pelea, no era ella, no actuaba como ella... Me queria morir y queria saber que estaba pasando, estaba sufriendo por todas las cosas que estaban ocurriendo con mi pobre Sora... Luego que todo se disipo en el Domo, estabamos tiradas en el suelo y cerca sentí a Lucy... Me parecio extraño tenerla cerca en todo momento y mas cuando era algo de Sora (Ya que siempre la detestó)... Al levantarnos, observe como todo se habían cortado las comunicaciones y parte de la energía electrica, nada funcionaba, mi unico pensamiento era ella... Era Sora... Salí corriendo y vi que Lucy me seguía; cuando llegamos al domo, los guardías no nos dejaban pasar, no dejaban que nos acercaramos... Entonces supe rapidamente a donde podían ir y facilmente era la Enfermeria del cuartel, por ser ellas, seguro la atención sería primordial... Iba a seguir en esa dirección, pero algo me hizo pararme en seco... Lucy me tomó por el brazo y me hizo voltear a donde ella estaba...

-SUELTAME Takuma-san.- solte mi brazo de su agarre bruscamente mientras mi mirada no podía ser mas sería...

-No tengo intenciones de dejarte ir Nazumi-san... Tú sabes a donde pueden llevar a Sora en estas condiciones... Cierto?- me dijo Lucy con tanta naturalidad que hasta me dejo en blanco... Igual pude responder...

-Y que te hace pensar que yo te diría algo de ella?... Desde cuando tu sientes empatía por ella Nazumi?- pregunte con cierto recelo...

-No tengo motivos para responderte algo tan personal, pero si te puedo decir que no eres la unica que siente algo por Sora, sea lo que sea...- me respondío Lucy, dejandome sin palabras, mis oídos no daban luz a sus palabras, ella? Ella, siente algo por Sora?... Maldición... Sentía mi enojo en aumento...

-Ah si? Viniendo de ti, me sorprende, ya que siempre quisiste tratarla mal, pero sabes que? No es momento de tener esta conversacion... Ella me necesita y no para estar aqui peleando sin necesidad... Asi que si me disculpas, voy a retirarme...- le dije, comenzando a darle la espalda...

-YURIKA...- me llamo Lucy fuertemente, luego corrio y se puso frente a mi... Sus ojos estaban brillosos, estoy segura que iba a llorar... Yo nunca la había visto así. -Necesito ir contigo, quiero verla por favor... Dejame acompañarte...- Yo estudie por un momento sus palabras, no quería perder mas tiempo, así que decidí dejar todo a un lado...

-Vayamos al cuartel, seguramente por el rango de su familia es a la sala medica de allí donde deben llevarlas- dije mirandola seriamente y sé que comprendío mis palabras...

-Estas segura de eso? Mira como esta la seguridad aqui...- me decía con cierta recuperacion de su postura... La tensión del momento estaba al borde...

-Sigueme... Vayamos rapidamente, conosco la forma mas rápida- le dije mientras saliamos del lugar...

Al rato llegamos a la sala del cuartel, la sala medica y aun nada que ellas aparecían, me preocupe ya que todos estaban ahí y no podían tardar en trasladarla... Nos detuvimos a las espera... Estabamos sentadas en el suelo, con mi cabeza entre las rodillas, me sentía mal y nos llenaba un silencio... Cuando de pronto las puertas se abren revelando la gravedad de la situacion... Todos entraron como locos, yo rapidamente me levante y Lucy hizo lo mismo, cuando estuvimos cerca la pude ver... Ella, Dios me mato enseguida al ver su estado tan grave... Se veía que tenia un sufrimiento interno, eso me puso mal, me bloqueo el pensamiento y solo me apresure a verla y tambien a llamarla... De repente sentí unas manos que nos detenían, era Vivio-chan... Luego nos dijo que nos calmaramos que ella estaba bien y lo estaría, las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar y creo que a Lucy le paso igual... Sentiamos lo mismo al verla así tan mal... Queria gritar que se levantara, que saliera de ahí, pero fuimos llevadas a la sala de espera mientras ella entraba a la sala de emergencia...

* * *

><p><strong>POV Narrador:<strong>

En la Sala Medica todo era un desastre, Shamal trataba de organizar todo junto con los medicos que estaban bajo su guardía... La situacion de Sora estaba al limite... Mando a un grupo a curar a Fate y trasladarla a una cama de recuperacion, sabían que su condicion era mas recuperativa que Sora... Cuando lograron colocar a Sora dentro del dispositivo de monitoreo, ella pudo notar que su Linker Core, estaba destrozado por tantos impactos, pero no fue eso lo que la sorprendío, lo que la dejo sin habla fue ver que el aura que tanto logro absorber con el libro de las sombras, seguía ahí, arropando su Core y estaba reconstruyendo los pedazos dañados a un paso muy lento... Eso si era impresionante pensó mientras veía eso... Tomo nota y seguío estudiando su cuerpo, tomo muchas muestras y placas... Ya tenía preparado el informe para poder trabajar con los doctores de manera segura... Ella caminó y se sentó cerca de Sora, ya se encontraba conectada a todos los cables de oxigeno, monitoreo cardíaco, su cuerpo parcialmente vendado, algunos cortes, que poco a poco se recuperarían con magian mas los demas detalles si necesitaban tiempo, su mirada se entristecío al verla así...

-Pequeña Sora, has tenido que sufrir tanto... Espero que seas muy fuerte para las cosas que puedan seguir ocurriendo, debes ser el pilar de todas...- en ese momento ella miró a donde Fate estaba acostada, descansando... Su estado era mucho mejor y solo tenía algunas vendas sobre su cuerpo... Shamal seguía observando a Sora, pero algo llamo su atención...

-No puede ser... Aun estó sigue ahí?- dijo ella mientras observaba con sumo detalle la marca en el cuello de Sora, pero no fue tanto la marca, fue la evolucíon de la misma, habia cambiado de forma, se había extendido, esto era algo que preocupaba a Shamal, primero el descontrol que Sora había tenido en esta ultima pelea, el poder tan mortal y ahora esta evolucion de la marca... Todo esto cada vez se pone mas raro y ella tenía que salir a informar a Hayate y las demas... Debían saber de esto, de toda las complicaciones de ambas en su salud...

Todas se encontraban sentadas en la sala de espera, el silencio era perturbador y la tensión podía cortar el aire... Todas miraban el piso, esperando por alguna noticia... En ese momento Shamal entraba a la sala en completo silencio... Todo el mundo se levanto mientras las preguntas explotaban...

-Shamal! Como estan? Cual es su condicion?- preguntaba Hayate que era la mas cercana... Shamal levanto una mano, sabía que todas preguntarían lo mismo...

-Quiero que presten atención y escuchen bien lo que voy a decir... Por todos los analisis que pudimos hacer hasta los momentos... Fate se encuentra estable, debe descansar para poder recuperar su magia que fue llevada al limite, tiene algunas heridas que ya fueron tratadas y esta durmiendo gracias al tratamiento que se le indico, esperemos que despierte pronto... Por su parte Sora es quien mas me preocupa... Tiene practicamente un desgarre interno a causa del gran poder magico que uso y mas por el ser que ocupaba su fuerza sin medir consecuencias... Ya los cortes y heridas abiertas fueron tratadas y poseen vendaje... Lo que mas me preocupó fue lu Linker Core que se encuentra completamente destruido... (En ese momento las caras eran dificiles de descifrar) Pero... No creerán lo que descubrí, esa aura roja que logramos extraer antes de tratarla, está reconstruyendo poco a poco todo un nucleo de enlace magico... No se como, ni se que clase de magía es, pero lo esta haciendo... Otra cosa... La marca aun no desaparece y peor aun, evoluciono en su cuerpo y no sabemos que significa esa marca y porque esta creciendo... De verdad voy a seguir evaluando su estado... Cuando pueda lograr subirla a un cuarto, la dejare que la vean... Disculpenme...- termino diciendo para luego retirarse...

Todas estaban como en shock... El estado de Sora no era favorable y menos con la informacion dada por Shamal hace unos momentos...

-Esto debe ser una maldita broma!- gritaba Vivio totalmente fuera de si... -Sigue la marca ahí? No puede ser, ella se separo de esa cosa, Nanoha-mamá la ayudo no? Que diablos pasa?.- dijo para el momento que Hayate la tomaba fuertemente por los hombros, ya los demas al solo mencionar a Nanoha comenzaron a preguntar...

-Calmate, debemos esperar... Todo tiene una solucion y debemos permanecer fuertes ante esta situación...- le dijo para calmarla... -Con respeto a lo que Vivio dijo sobre Nanoha, es algo que hablaremos despues, no quiero preguntas en este momento que NO es el adecuado, tendremos tiempo para discutir... Y fue así como todos guardaron silencio...

* * *

><p><strong>POV Vivio:<strong>

4 días han pasado de todo lo ocurrido, aun no hemos podido ver a Sora... Fate-mamá esta aun durmiendo, Shamal dice que es a causa de su gran desgaste físico... Me he quedado con ella todo el tiempo cuidandola y velando su tranquilidad... Mi tia Hayate tuvo que regresar y organizar todo el desastre de los combates y poner orden entre el papeleo y las cosas que faltaban realizar... Los demas tambien la están ayudando y por supuesto muy pendiente de nosotras aqui... Yuri viene diario a preguntar por Sora... Su amiga Lucy tambien... Pero el cambio aun no pasa a mayores, poco a poco su evolucion es lenta, es lo unico que Shamal dice al preguntarle... Mi cabeza no deja de rebotar con las imagenes de Nanoha-mamá y estar aqui sentada frente a mamá descansando me hace seguir pensando mas en los posibles paraderos de Nanoha-mamá y porque ayudaría a Sora a tal manera, que paso ahí?! Mi cabeza es un sin fin de preguntas... Me encontraba sumida seriamente en ese monton de situaciones que no me fije que par de ojos burdeos me miraban con gran intensidad... Estaba completamente ida de todo, hasta que las palabras fueron flote a mi situacion...

-Por que tanta seriedad? Aun sigo aqui.- fue lo que escuche y cuando mire simplemente por inersia a las palabras... Quede puff en blanco... -Ni un HOLA mamá?- me dijo divertida...

-Fate-mamá?- la miraba sin comprender, hasta que grite de emocion y le salte encima... -Ohhhh Fate-mamá graciaaaas a Dios estas bien, Dioooos que alegríaaa- le dije encima de ella y solo la escuchaba sonreir...

-Estoy bien pequeña, de verdad descanse y me siento mejor.- me dijo con su natural sonrisa... Ella de una vez me pregunto por Sora, yo mire con tristeza y fui a llamar a Shamal y ella le explico todo a mamá, ella estaba seria y no comentaba nada... Solo pidío verla... Shamal me miro, yo puse cara de ruego tambien... Con una cara de derrota nos dijo que por esta vez nos dejaria verla. -Solo ustedes dos ok? Por un momento, aun esta en estado complicado...- Nos dijo eso y pidio esperar mientras acomodaba todo...

En unos minutos, volvío a entrar, ya Fate-mamá se había cambiado y arreglado, Shamal la revizó y estaba mucho mejor... Luego pidío que la siguieramos, ahí caminamos y entramos a la sala de cuidados intensivos... Al entrar la vimos ahí en la camilla, aun con muchos aparatos conectados, su cuerpo parcialmente vendado, mas palida de lo que es... Eso partío mi corazón... Odio verla así...

**POV Destino:**

Cuando Shamal me explico su situacion, me sentía terrible por todas las cosas que Sora debía pasar, solo quería verla y estar con ella... Entramos a la sala de emergencias luego de que Shamal me diera su permiso para salir de mi cuarto... Cuando la vi, sentí como todos mis recuerdos dolorosos con Nanoha volvieran a crecer en mi... Ver a Sora de esa manera, todos esos aparatos conectados, fue doloroso... Camine tristemente y me sente a su lado, estaba palída y fria, agarre su mano y la aprete, luego toque su mejilla...

-Hija... Tienes que salir adelante, debes mejorar, aqui estamos tu hermana y yo... Estamos contigo, queremos, queremos compartir junto a ti... Vamos pequeña, recuperate...- dije y Vivio se coloco junto a mi... -Hermanita arriba vale... Tú no eres así... Tu eres la fuerte, lo demostraste... Ahora... Vamos... Demuestra lo que eres...- y beso su frente, buscó una silla y nos sentamos el tiempo que shamal nos permitío...

* * *

><p>Nuevamente todo estaba oscuro, todo estaba en plena oscuridad... Sentía dolor, pero tambien sentía algo calido y reconfortante... Escuche dos voces, pedían que despertara, que me recuperara rapido... Yo me preguntaba, de que debía hacerlo, era confuso... Quería despertar, abrír los ojos... Tener fuerza, pero me era imposible dirigir mi cuerpo...<p>

_-[(Sora... No te esfuerces, poco a poco...)]-_ esa voz de nuevo... La misma que me ayudó...

-Quien eres? Yo... Yo estoy muerta?- pregunte...

_-[(No... Aun no es tu turno, solo estas desconectada del mundo, recuperandote)]-_ me dijo...

-Tú quien eres? Por que te escucho, por que me ayudas?-

_-[(Por que te amo... Debes prepararte Sora, debemos proteger a lo que mas amamos... Debes conectarte a mi)]-_

-Pero como? No puedo moverme, estoy lastimada, lastime a todo..- decía tristemente..

_-[(Te equivocas Sora, todos esperan por ti... Debes recuperarte y asumir todo... Debes... Buscarme)]-_

-Buscarte? Quien eres?-

_-[(Un complemento faltante en tu vida... Conectate, busca la fuerza, ya me siento debil y no podre ayudarte, debes encontrar tu fuerza... Sora)]-_

-ESPERA... No me dejes... Como te voy a encontrar?... Como?- pero no escuche mas nada y esa voz, desaparecío... Ahora mas que nunca debo despertar... No se comó pero debo despertar y salír de aqui... Las otras voces, las otras personas, necesito salir de este infierno oscuro... Necesito despertar y enfrentar mi realidad...

Fue ahí cuando sentí con muy poca fuerza, como mis ojos iban abriendose paso hacía la luz, la luz que debía y debo alcanzar...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Bien gracias por leer, seguramente les parecío poco T.T a muchos me cuesta complacer, y espero sus comentarios, eso ayuda a continuar... Actualizare mas seguido en serio...<strong>

**PoetaOscura...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza, de verdad que a veces no logro conectarme con las palabras... Pero sin mas aqui esta otro capitulo...**

**Recuerden... Magical Girl Nanoha no me pertenece, si lo fuera sería rica..**

* * *

><p>Unos pasos a lo lejos encendian la alarma de cualquier cuerpo, sentir nuevamente esa presencia acercandose, el temor hacía florecer hasta el mas fuerte...<p>

-Es impresionante ver y lograr entender de donde logras sacar tanta fuerza para seguir adelante... Eres el mas hermoso experimento con vida que he tenido... Simplemente delicioso... Pero...- las palabras fueron cortadas por el sonido de una fuerte cachetada en el lugar... -Si vuelves en lo mas minimo a tener contacto directo, te juro que voy a terminar por consumir tus fuerza y lograr acabar con todo lo que amas en esta vida... No tienes el mas minimo derecho de arrebatarme lo que tanto me ha costado crear, así tenga que pasar por encima de quien sea, lograre controlar ese terrible poder en ella...- se oyo decir, mientras un par de ojos miraban con odio para escupir palabras envenenadas...

-Jamás lograras acercarte, jamás sentiras ese placer de estar cerca de ella... Das asco y solo das lastima... Ella y todas van acabar contigo.- dijo, mientras aquella persona se acercaba a paso lento y tomaba su barbilla...

-Eso ya lo veremos... Ya lo veremos- dijo mientras soltaba esa risa sarcastica resonando en el lugar...

* * *

><p>La vista me dolía a montones, la claridad no era tan fuerte, pero mis sentidos estaban algo fuera de lugar... Mientras abría mis ojos, note el color del techo, un color ya conocido y odiado por demás... El blanco carente de expresion y sentimiento alguno... "Lo odio" pense mientras medio recorria mi vista por el lugar, el cuarto estaba vacío y supuse que debía estar en el centro medico del cuartel, quise levantarme y una ola de dolor se vino por todo mi cuerpo haciendome estremecer... Dios como duele sentirse así... En ese momento recorde lo sucedido y me entró un sin fin de emociones, todo lo que pasamos, lo que hice, la situacion en que a todos coloque... Queria desaparecer, pero sabía que debía enfrentarme a todos en cualquier momento, principalmente con Fate-mamá... Me siento mal, todo lo que le hice y mi forma de actuar, estaba siendo completamente controlada por mis emociones, soy como una bomba de tiempo, de verdad que eso me hace enfurecer... Fate-mamá... Quiero verla, pero a la vez no... Tambien esta esa voz, esa voz necesitandome, ahhh son muchas cosas en mi cabeza... En ese momento recorde algo... Y me toque inmediatamente...<p>

-Mi cabello...- dije pasando mi mano por él y a la vez una ola de tristeza me invadío... Yo había dejado mi cabello largo por mis mamás por su amor, por un significado hacia ellas... Una promesa... Ahora nada me queda... No quería ni verme en el espejo, no saber como estoy... De verdad que todo esto que esta pasando es a causa mía, pero no voy a rendirme a nada... Voy o mejor dicho necesito enfrentar todo y recuperarme rapidamente... Escuche un ruido en el pasillo y cerre mis ojos para no mostrar que había despertado, antes de hablar con todos, necesito ver a alguien, verla primero... Se escucharon los pasos mas fuertes y la puerta abrirse...

-Bien muchachos, voy a realizar el chequeo de Sora y luego voy a la sala de reuniones, por favor avisen a todos y nos veremos alla.- escuche claramente la voz de Shamal, sabía que era ella, me sentí un poco mas tranquila... Ella camino y se situó a mi lado...

-Buen día Sora-chan, espero que hoy estes mejor, voy a realizar tu chequeo matutino si?.- me decía muy animada, decidí mejor hablar con ella...

-Buen día para ti tambien Shamal- dije medio sonriente... Shamal saltó pegando un grito por la sorpresa...

-SORA! Dios mio al fin despiertas- me dijo mientras me abrazaba...

-Estabamos muy preocupados por ti, como te sientes? Cuando despertastes?- me preguntaba un tanto preocupada...

-Disculpame Shamal, por todo... Desperté hace poco y bueno siento dolor en todo el cuerpo.- dije sonriendole...

-Sora por supuesto, es normal, estuvistes ausente 3 semanas... Naturalmente te sentiras así pequeña.-

-3 semanas? Dios mio Shamal, no pense que fuera tanto tiempo...- dije sorprendida por el tiempo que había pasado...

-Sora, tomalo con calma, debes ir poco a poco y bueno todas se alegraran de ver que has despertado- me decía al tiempo que interrumpía su emocion...

-NO Shamal, por favor no avises todavía...- le dije suplicando...

-Por que Sora? Tu familia ha estado muy preocupada por ti al igual que todos...- me dijo y yo sabía que era así, pero antes necesito un respiro de ayuda...

-Antes de verlas Shamal, necesito ver a una persona primero por favor.- le decía mientras me miraba confundida.. -Quisiera ver primero a Yuri-chan... Antes de ver a mi familia, quisiera hablar con ella por favor.- le dije mientras la miraba seriamente... -Quiero que no dejes entrar a nadie hasta que hable con ella...

-Muy bien Sora, yo personalmente la buscare y no dejare que nadie entre, pero con una condicion.- Yo asentí para escucharla. -Cuando termines de hablar con ella, llamare inmediatamente a Fate y a Vivio... Ok?- me dijo con un semblante tranquila, pero sabía que tenía razon...

-Bien... Te lo prometo... Igualmente debo enfrentarme a ellas en cualquier momento...- decía mientras miraba mis manos y Shamal tomo una de ellas...

-Sora, ellas han estado muy preocupadas por ti, quieren verte bien y ya que has despertado imaginate como se pondran...- me dijo mientras yo levantaba la vista...

-Esta bien... Ellas donde estan?- le pregunte... -Bueno ellas se encuentran en el trabajo, han estado muy ocupadas con el arreglo de la seccion y una investigacion pendiente, pero no dejan de venir a verte...- me dijo con ilusion... -Ok Shamal, busca por favor a Yuri y luego hablo con ellas...- le dije. -Muy bien, vuelvo enceguida, trata de descansar mientras regreso, tu cuerpo no se ha recuperado por completo.- termino diciendo para luego retirarse de la habitacion... Yo suspire y bueno me quede esperando su regreso con Yuri... Necesito arreglar mis ideas con ella primero...

* * *

><p>Shamal fue caminando tranquilamente por el campus del Colegio, había dejado la estricta orden medica de no dejar pasar a nadie que no fuera ella a mi habitación, iba con el enfoque de ayudarme a como fuera lugar... En ese momento se encontro con Vita a medio camino...<p>

-Shamal? Que haces aqui? Sucede algo con Sora?- pregunto Vita con cierta preocupacion...

-Buen dia Vita-chan, tranquila, ella se encuentra bien, esta descansando, necesito encontrar a Nazumi-san... Sabes donde la puedo conseguir?- preguntaba Shamal... Vita quedo extrañada, pero le dijo que en estos momentos estaría en la cafetería por el intermedio de la mañana, ella le dijo a Vita que iría a buscarla y luego se comunicaba con ella, la cual Vita asintío sin darle mucha importancia a los detalles...

Shamal fue directo hasta la cafetería del instituto, se encontraba abarrotada de los estudiantes por el desayuno, todos muy animados en sus mesas... No le tomo mucho tiempo localizar a Yuri con su magia, se encontraba con nuestro grupo de amistades...

-Nazumi-san!- pregunto Shamal, sorprendiendo a todos en la mesa..

-Shamal-sensei, su... Sucede algo? Paso algo con Sora?- su nerviosismo se notaba rapidamente y todos colocaron caras preocupadas...

-Necesito que me acompañes por favor y no te preocupes por nada.- le dijo y ella comenzo a caminar seguida de Yuri... Al otro lado de la mesa Lucy se dio cuenta y aunque se notaba preocupada decidío quedarse en su lugar...

La caminata fue sumamente silenciosa, Yuri no queria hacer ningún tipo de comentario, sentía que algo en su pecho y estaba con un manejo de nervios, poco a poco se dio cuenta que Shamal la conducía a los edificios medicos del cuartel, su nervio se hizo mayor, pero no dejo de seguirla hasta que estuvieron frente a mi puerta, Shamal dio la vuelta y la miro seriamente...

-Trata de mantenerte calmada si? Nadie entrara a molestar por ahora, tomate tu tiempo y luego buscame si?- le dijo a Yuri mientras ella se encontraba algo ausente mas pudo asentir y camino hasta la puerta y tomo la manilla de la puerta para abrirla poco a poco...

Yo me encontraba descansando, pero sentí tension al escuchar la puerta abrirse, le dije a Shamal que no queria a nadie en mi habitacion aun, pero mi sorpresa fue ver a Yuri entrar, no quise abrir de una vez los ojos, me sentia extrañamente emocionada y no sabía porque...

-Disculpen... So, Sora? Permiso... Shamal-sensei me dejo entrar, se que paresco loca hablandote, pero me alegra verte.- me decía mientras tomaba asiento... Sentí un incomodo silencio de parte de ella y abrí un poco el ojo para notar que se encontraba con la miraba al suelo y los puños cerrados...

-Yo tambien me alegro de verte Yurichi.- al decir eso la impresion vino a su rostro, yo solo sonreía de medio lado al verla así...

-Soraa...?- medio pudo decir en su asombro, ella me salto encima con un enorme abrazo y no dejaba de nombrarme y sollozar... Yo sentí dolor, pero no me importo a pesar de mis muecas...

-Tranquila Yurichi, estoy aqui, de verdad perdoname por preocuparte tanto.- le decía mientras la abrazaba fuertemente... Poco a poco sus sollozos fueron calmandose y se despego de mi abrazo, ahí me sentí triste al ver su rostro bañado en lagrimas...

-Ey... Aqui estoy para ti si?.- con mi gran sonrisa...

-Sora, baka! Me preocupe demasiado y cuando vi a Shamal-sensei, pense lo peor... Aaaa te odio a veces.-

-A veces? Jeje... Eso dolio.- le decía sonriente... Ella se veía genial en su uniforme negro, realmente... -Te extrañe locura!.- ella se sorprendío al escuchar mis palabras y me sonrio como nunca la había visto hacerlo y se lanzo en un abrazo fuerte, con ganas de no dejarme ir, ahí me susurro. -No me vuelvas hacer eso si? Casi muero al verte así Sora, no sabes lo mal que la he pasado y tener que adaptarme a la realidad sin ti es dificil, muy dificil-... Me dijo en tono triste.

-Yurichi... Eso lo intentare si?. Sabes que soy muy volatil a la hora de actuar.- la solte sonriendo un poco... -Oye Yuri me alegro mucho verte y me siento super feliz estar de vuelta pero tambien quise que vinieras primero para que me ayudes a entender y saber como debo enfrentar a mamá... Se que pasaron muchas cosas, por mi culpa, por todo lo que ocurrio en ese domo, yo pido perdon y se que te preocupe demasiado y bueno debo remediar todo, pero sabes lo dificil que es para mi comunicarme con mis pensamientos y saber como actuar... Sabes lo dificil que es conectarme sentimentalmente cuando estoy sumida a mis pensamientos constantes... Mi cabeza es un lío Yuri y puedo estar segura que tu eres quien calma mi río de ideas, me conoces y sabes como soy.- dije mientras mi mirada caía en mis manos...

-Sora...- empezó a decirme Yuri y tomo mi mano... -No te sientas mal, pasaron muchas cosas malas, todo fue un caos que al principio ni yo lograba entender, todo ese cambio, el aura negra, el poder sin control... Se que dijistes muchas cosas que no hubieras querido decir, los seres humanos nacimos para equivocarnos en todo momento, sino seríamos una aburrida perfeccion no crees?... Decimos palabras sin pensar en las concecuencias, pero nos dan la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas afrontando nuestros mas oscuros temores, se que tu mamá entiende todo lo ocurrido, estabas dominada, explotastes con un ser que no eras tú, fuistes manipulada sentimentalmente y esos sentimientos te llevaron a crear alguien que no eras o mejor dicho alguien que diria cosas que tu no harias, un alter-ego... Pero estas aqui buscando cambiar todo y solo debes hacerlo con el corazon Sora, ahí sabras que hacer, no te presiones, todo fluíra solo, confía en mi...- me dijo Yuri y yo quede completamente sorprendida por sus palabras, no cave duda que Yuri es otra cosa... Su cerebro se conecta con el mio y fluyen las ideas, fluyen las palabras...

-Gracias Yurichi... Oye puedes abrazame?- le dije sonrojandome y ella me abrazo fuertemente...

-Creo que es hora de enfrentar a tu mama no? Seguramente Shamal-sensei la llamo... Sora sucede algo? Dime.- me pregunto Yuri al verme un poco decaida...

-Crees... Tu crees que todos hablaran de mi? Cuando logre recuperarme bien?...- le pregunte y eso la sorprendío, creo q no se esperaba que tuviera miedo de los comentarios de los demas... -Oye Sora Takamachi/Harlaown temiendo lo que digan los demas? Si tu eres la señorita "Oh nada me afecta, estoy bien"...- me decia en tono burlon, yo solo puse una mirada insegura que ella facilmente noto. -Te dire algo... Todo el mundo esta propenso a criticarnos, facilmente no seríamos nada sin esas criticas, buenas o malas siempre estarán y la gente esta mas feliz metiendose en la vida de los demas, que experimentando la suya propia... Entonces de que preocuparte tú? Vivamos la vida sin temor a que nada pase si? Somos las mejores y seguiremos siendolo por encima de quien sea, verdad?... Sora cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, siempre estare ahí para ti si?...- me dijo y yo solo sonreía estupidamente... -Bien, de verdad quisiera quedarme todooo el dia para cuidarte, pero tu familia querra verte...- se fue levantando Yuri de la cama. -Vendras a verme Yurichi?- pregunte con cierto temor. -Claro pequeño demonio, vendre mas tarde a ver como sigues y molestarte un rato, voy a traerte algo rico si?- ella se acerco, me dio un beso en la frente mientras sonreía con ternura, iba caminando hacia la puerta, cuando se detuvo y me devolvio la mirada... -Por cierto Sora, aunque esta corto y se que va a crecer rapido... Te ves hermosa así.- me dijo y salio por la puerta sin dejarme responder... Solo me quede ahí sentada analizando todas sus palabras...

* * *

><p><strong>POV Destino:<strong>

Me encontraba metida de lleno en la Oficina, el trabajo era demasiado, desde lo ocurrido no hacemos mas que investigar, buscar pistas, algo que nos lleve al paradero de Nanoha, ella ayudo a Sora en ese ataque y solo 3 personas sabemos lo que ocurrio en ese momento... De igual manera todas nos habiamos conectado para saber mas pistas, pero solo llegamos a la misma conclusion, debíamos esperar que Sora por fin se recuperara y pudiera establacer su historia, mas eso aun no había ocurrido, mi hija no ha despertado y eso nos tiene preocupadas, pero todas disimulamos bien en el trabajo, bueno es nuestra responsabilidad hacerlo...

_-[Llamada de Emergencia Sir]-_ me dice Bardiche... -Comunicame Bardiche.- para mi asombro la llamada de Emergencia era de Shamal. -Buen Dia Fate-chan, como estas?- me dice un poco alegre. -Shamal? Sucede algo? Es Sora...? Dime Shamal?.- pregunte algo inquietante... -Bueno Fate... Ella... Ella despertó Fate...- me dijo mientras abría los ojos como platos, mis nervios fueron a millon, un sin fin de emociones... -Voy para alla inmediatamente Shamal.- dije apresurandome con las cosas en mi oficina. -Fate, Fate calmate, por favor avisa a Vivio, yo llamare a las demás, si?- me dijo cortando la comunicacion... -Cierto Vivio, la llamare.- me dije mientras le pedia a Bardiche abrir un puente de comunicación, seguramente estaría en clase en este momento...

-Fate-mamá? Que sucede, esta todo bien?- me preguntaba mi hija en medio de una clase... -Hija... Despertó... Tu hermana despertó.- ella se sorprendío demasiado y comenzo a gritar... -En serio? Dios voy inmediatamente para alla mamá, nos vemos en el hospital.- y corto la comunicacion, conociendola seguramente volaría sin permiso, cosa que igualmente haría yo...

-Bardiche, Modo Asalto! Y Sonic Move...- le dije de una vez a mi dispositivo. -_YES SIR!-_ contesto y salimos volando directo a la sección medica...

Al llegar, Shamal estaba en la entrada con cierta sonrisa de complicidad... Yo llegue y desactive el traje quedando en mi traje de Enforcer...

-Bienvenida Fate-chan. Fue bueno el vuelo?- me decía Shamal con una sonrisa en su rostro, ya me conoce...

-Shamal, como esta Sora? Cuando desperto? Ha dicho algo?.-

-Tranquila Fate, ella despertó esta mañana, no te avise de inmediato ya que necesitaba hacerle unos chequeos, aun no se recupera por completo, siente dolor y otra cosa Fate... Ella... No tiene muy claro como hablar contigo, anda sumamente nerviosa por todo, espero que vayas con calma.- ella me dijo eso y me asombre, asi que mi hija estaba nerviosa, pues creo que somos dos, es mucho tiempo el que ha pasado y muchas cosas por arreglar...

-Fate-MAMÁ...- gritaba Vivio desde lo lejos en el cielo..

-Vaya, parece que la emocion las hizo romper ciertas reglas de protocolo no?.- decia Shamal y yo sonreia complaciente, sabía que las dos así como todos, queríamos ver a Sora y hablar con ella... Vivio llego sonriendo y Shamal le explico que debíamos entrar con calma y que Hayate venía en camino con Signum y Vita... Ella decidío que primero entraramos a hablar con ella tranquilamente... La seguimos hacia la habitacion y sentía un nervio enorme, ya estamos frente a la puerta queria salir corriendo y gritar, pero quería verla y arreglar todo...

* * *

><p><strong>POV Sora:<strong>

Estaba sentada en cama, rescostada pensando en todas las cosas cuando escuche varios pasos que se acercaban, mis nervios aumentaron puesto sabia que era ella quien venía a verme, Shamal lo dijo y bueno llegaba la hora... La puerta poco a poco se fue abriendo, yo sentia mis latidos a millon, al terminar de abrírse, Shamal entro pidiendo permiso...

-Sora? Permiso.. Aquí están Fate y Vivio.- me dijo abriendose paso...

Dios mio queria vomitar cuando Shamal termino de abrir su paso y ella entro primero seguida de Vivio-onechan, me aferre fuertemente a las sabanas, pero no cambie mi semblante... La puerta se cerro y ellas quedaron a un pie de la cama... Yo desvíe mi mirada un poco, tenía miedo, respire profundo y poco a poco tome el cruce de nuestras miradas... El silencio acuchillaba el lugar, hasta que no pude mas y comence a romper tension...

-Hola...- dije medio sonriendo... Ellas estaban en silencio, como si no supieran que decir... -Ha pasado tiempo no? Fate-mama, Vivio-onechan... Perdon por tenerlas preocupadas.- dije sonriendo y todo exploto, las dos se me lanzaron encima gritando mi nombre, me abrazaban y yo estaba roja como un tomate... Fue una sensación agradable, sentirlas y sentir sus abrazos sobre mi cuerpo... Yo me queje un poco por cierto dolor y ellas se apartaron inmediatamente...

-Sientes dolor hermanita? Disculpanos, de verdad, estamos demasiado emocionadas, no sabes lo preocupadas que estuvimos..- decia onechan y mi mama me miraba sonriendo... Me gusto como sonreía...

-Disculpenme de verdad... Hermana...- voltie la mirada hacia ella... -Yo... Pues... De verdad perdonane, tengo tantas cosas que decirte y hablar que no se si...- un dedo silencio mis labios, era Fate-mamá no dejandome decir mas nada...

-Hija no tienes que pedirme perdon, siento que debemos hablar mucho y así sera, pero en este momento solo quiero que te recuperes y así podamos hablar bien de todo, es largo lo sé y no será facil, pero quiero que estes bien y...- fue interrumpida por una puerta azotandose en la habitación...

-Soraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Dios estas bien?...- gritaba mi tia Hayate entrando al cuarto demasiado alegre... Luego sentí que se acercaban a mi oreja y me decían...

-Es mejor estar solas para hablar de madre a hija, por ahora todos estan tan emocionados como yo por verte y compartir si?.- yo me puse roja y pues sonreí con eso... Mi tia salto encima mio abrazandome, fue como muy brusca haciendome estremecer y Shamal entro a regañarla, mi hermana y Fate-mamá estaban a mi lado preocupadas puesto que mis heridas estan aun sensible al toque impulsivo...

-Hayate-chan, debemos tener cuidado con Sora, esta aun muy sensible al dolor y algunas heridas aun están sanando...- decia Shamal seriamente, yo aun me encontraba con los ojos cerrados, las costillas estaban full dolor y tenia vendajes...

-Tia... Tambien me da gusto verte... Pero... Ten mas cuidado si?... Hola Signum-san, Vita-chan, las extrañe tambien- decía mientras me sostenía los costados... Ellas me miraban sonrientes y saludaron con la mano...

-Perdoname pequeña, de verdad la emocion me gana y agradesco que hayas despertado... Por cierto lindo look Sora-chan, te da un toque rebelde.- me decía mi tia... Y yo solo agache mi cabeza roja.

-Hermana tranquila te ves linda, aunque claro nos sorprendío igual que a todas, eso lo hablaremos despues verdad Fate-mamá.- decía mi hermana mirando a mamá...

-Odio interrumpir y se que este es un momento muy emotivo y que de verdad mi sobrina debe descansar y dejar recuperarse rapido, pero yo quiero hablar de algo..- decía mi tia Vita mientras mi cara de confusion se hacía notar y mucho mas por su seriedad...

-Vita-chan NO!- dijo mi hermana.. -Creo que no es el momento para hablar de eso.- continuaba diciendo Vivio-onechan

-Es el momento Vivio y debemos preguntarle.- decia seriamente mi tia Hayate... Yo miraba a mi mama y ella estaba sería mirando a mi tia... De hecho todas estaban muy serias...

-Que sucede? Diganme ya.- decía ya a un punto de poca tolerancia a todo, Fate-mamá se acerco a tranquilizarme...

-Sora, recuerdas que paso ese día del combate?- pregunto Fate-mamá, yo me sorprendí a su pregunta, solo baje la mirada y sostuve con fuerza mis manos, cosa que todo el mundo noto y sus miradas se conectaban entre si, Fate-mamá enseguida trato de calmarme. -Hija no tienes que esforzarte en nada.-

-No es eso!- dije secamente y se noto mi cambio en el tono de voz, desconcertando a muchas y hasta mi mama se aparto un poco... Mi semblante frío, mi mirada sin brillo no paso desapercibido. -Se todo luego de ver ese ser oscuro y ayudar a mamá, son las unicas cosas que recuerdo...- dije mintiendo, no me sentía preparada para decir lo demas...

-Sora... Tu poder ese día fue mortal, la cantidad de energía que sacastes sobrepaso los limites de todas nosotras.- decía Vivio-onechan. -Pero quiero saber, recuerdas cuando invocastes Starlight Braker en Modo Excelion? Dime hermana; como sentístes la magía para invocar ese poder, como supistes esa invocacíon?.- me preguntaba mi hermana al mismo momento en que todas me miraban a la espectativa...

-Solo sentí la necesidad de proteger Onechan.- mire donde estaba mi madre. -La necesidad de protegerte a toda costa.- le dije y ella se sorprendío...

-Creo que estamos claras que ella no sintío y no vío quien la ayudaba en ese momento.- dijeron y sentí un golpe en el pecho y me sorprendí al escuchar eso...

-Alguien. Me. Ayudo?.- decía pausadamente las palabras.

-No solo alguien te ayudo Sora, claramente esa persona fue...- y se silencío mi tia cuando iba a pronunciar el nombre...

-Quien fue tia Hayate.- pregunte y ellas compartian miradas...

-Por mas increible que suene Sora, quien te ayudo y pensamos que así fue en ese momento por el color de magía mezclada y por la sombra que se vío...- iba diciendo mi tia y mi miedo aumentaba. -Fue... Nanoha-chan, esa fue la sombra que se vío Sora, la persona que vimos tu hermana y yo.- ahí está... Sentí que todo me temblaba y sentí todo mezclado... Me puse nerviosa, abrí los ojos con horror... Dios mio, me agarre la cabeza con fuerza... No puede ser... Simplemente esto no está pasando... Esa voz... Era ella?... Era mamá?... Maldita sea... Yo no pude descifrar la voz, su voz... No supe que era mamá, mi Nanoha-mamá... Quería gritar y decir tantas cosas...

-Sora, hija que pasa? Por que te pones asi?- preguntaba Fate-mamá... Yo solo estaba en shock, temblada de rabia, impotencia, inutilidad... No se...

-Calmate Sora, no debíeron preguntar eso tan pronto! Ella no tienes tiempo de haber despertado.- puntualizó Shamal... Yo seguía temblando...

-No puede ser.- decía aun sosteniendo fuertemente la cabeza y con mamá a mi lado, mi hermana tambien estaba cerca... -Entonces, esa voz, la voz que me saco, esa persona..- iba diciendo mientras unos fuertes brazos me movian por los hombros para intentar salir de mi trance...

-Una voz? Sora, cual voz, dime hija?.- me preguntaba mamá y yo no reaccionaba... -Sora reacciona! De que voz hablas?.-

-Fate-mamá que sucede con ella?.- preguntaba mi hermana y mi mamá la miraba preocupada.

-Sora dinos, estamos aqui.- me decían...

-Yo... Si recuerdo.- comenzaba a decir y las lagrimas bajaban por mi rostro. -Cuando esperaba mi turno al combate, una rabia se apodero de mi, solo quería matarte mamá y algo me controlo y empece a escuchar esas voces..- todas estaban atentas mientras hablaba y no me había dado cuenta que tanto mi mama como mi hermana me sujetaban las manos y yo solo apretaba inconcientemente. -Una de las voces me insitaba a seguir con el plan y estaba la otra voz diciendo que no lo hiciera... Cuando estaba sumergida en esa oscuridad en mi conciencia, alguien me tendío la mano y me dijo.- yo mire diractamente a mamá. -"Vamos Sora debemos salvar lo que mas amamos" y me saco de ahí, cuando desperte estaba gritando y saliendo de esa otra yo... Y luego llamo mi atencion para moverme rapido y llegar a Fate-mamá... No recuerdo mas nada ahí, solo la fuerza del poder y oscuridad... Pero para despertarme, esa voz, me decía que debía salvarla y que yo era la unica que podía encontrarla, que estaba debil y que esperaba por mi...- mire a todos en el sitio y les dije. -Yo tengo la responsabilidad de salvarla y traerla de vuelta mamá...- dije mirando con toda intensidad a Fate-mamá y ella me miro sorprendida.

-AYUDAME, Ayudame a traerla de vuelta, ayudame a traer a Nanoha-mamá, tengo un plan... Y ese plan hare que funcione... Solo ayudame.- dije con lagrimas a flote, pero estaba completamente decidida... Ella estaba impactada por mis palabras pero sabía que me entendería en todo... Ella lo sabe... La vi mirar a onechan y luego volteo a verme...

-Hagamoslo! Juntas Hija... Vamos a traer a Nanoha con nosotros! Cuenta conmigo y todo el infierno que podamos desatar.- me dijo aprentando mi mano y con la mirada de todas decidídas y con sonrisas de complicidad reunidas...

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado, dejenme saber sus opiniones que eso cuenta... Cuidense y nos leemos pronto, asi que no desesperen ok...<strong>

**PoetaOscura**


End file.
